City of Mortis
by Kika101
Summary: Alexander Lightwood has been left broken with a broken heart in the subway tunnels of New York, however this is not the only challenge that faces him, and his fear of his own mortality may be realised much sooner than expected when he discovers that he still has company in the form of a certain murderous young female vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness engulfed the tunnel, spreading out to every single milimetre of space within Alec's vision. His reflexes told him to spin around, make sure there was nothing lurking behind him. He felt the itch to spread out his fingers and reach down, and pluck one of the weapons from his belt. With no vision his bow would be useless, still, he missed the security it usually offered him. Alec didn't bother to reach for a weapon, the only thing angelic he had on him was the witchlight, however its glow has faded once he had dropped it, his fingers had been shaking so much he had barely felt the stone slip from his grasp. His body was still shaking, his shoulders hunched, but not due to shyness, but rather the physical strain and effort placed on his body due to the silent sobs and desperate gasps falling from his lips. It wasn't so much crying, as silently screaming. His mouth hung open, mimicking a shocked expression, but tears streamed down his face, invisible in the darkness.

Alec was snapped out of his state of grief by the sound of footsteps behind him. His shadow hunter instincts still caused him to pay attention to his surroundings, even if in that moment he wanted to drown out the whole world and cease existing all together. It sounded as if someone, or _something_ was trying to creep up behind, but they were lacking the subtlities that only came with experience. Alec slowly turned towards the sound, his still laboured breathing sounding too loud in his own ears. There was little he could do in the situation, he realised. He couldn't fight the threat, as he had brought no weapons with him, one of the conditions to his little meetings with Camille. He couldn't even run away, as he was completely disorientated, and had no idea where the way out was. He had not idea how Magnus had figured it out, although there were a lot of things he didn't understand about his _ex_ – boyfriend. That thought earned another gut wrenching sob from the shadow hunter.

"Upset are we?" A young feminine voice asked from the darkness. _At least it's probably not a demon_ Alec thought as he tried to pinpoint the location of the voice. The woman was obviously comfortable with the darkness, which suggested to Alec that it was probably a vampire, and he got the feeling that he should recognize the voice.

"That was quite the break up, I must say, and now you've left alone with me, utterly defenseless."

The voice was obviously meant to be intimidating as well as taunting, but it sounded too immature for Alec to take it seriously.

"Whatever it is you want, now is not the time," Alec said in a strained voice.

"That's no fun…" The stranger replied, and Alec felt goose bumps travel up his arms as he realised how close the girl had gotten to him. He should have been able to feel hot breath against his neck at the distance, instead there was simply a cold presence behind him. Alec gulped at the suddenly daunting situation, and even as he shifted only slightly, he felt the woman move as well, mimicking the move so that she was left just as close to him.

"If you're going to try and get away from me, you're going to have to move a little faster than that."

Before Alec knew what was happening his feet weren't touching the floor, and briefly he was aware that he was in the air, and then pain seized him as he made contact with the stonewall on the far side of the tunnel. He groaned in pain, but pulled himself up, only just dodging another tack from what was now definitely identified to be a vampire. He managed to duck away from another blow, but already he knew it was a losing battle. She had all the advantages, and although she was not completely sure of herself, indicating she was still a young vampire, she did have more speed, power, and self-control than most newborn vampires. Alec turned and started to sprint in a desperate attempt to escape, his brain running on adrenaline rather than logic. He knew his only chance was to escape, even if he didn't know how to do that, he had to try. All possible self deprecating thoughts of defeat were lost in the moment as his brain went into survival mode, and just as he thought that maybe he was making some progress, two strong arms dripped him, and drew him back with such force that he heard a loud _crunch_ as his shoulder collapsed. He made no sound of pain, instead he continued to fight from the frightening embrace, but he was too slow, and she was too strong. He struggle and squirmed, but he was drawn closer to her, and Alec suddenly realised what was happening. She was directing his neck towards her mouth.

"I've always wondered if angel blood would taste different to humans…" she whispered against his skin, her extended fangs tracing lightly against a vain just below his porcelain skin. Alec successfully landed a blow from his elbow whilst she was distracted, and even though he knew it must have caused some damage, she didn't even acknowledge it. He kicked out, but his foot didn't come into contact with her, but only made his balance even less stable, so he had to lacth onto the arm around his neck for support. He tugged at her arm, but she didn't seem to notice, and as he frantically tried to think of some other tactic, he felt her fangs sink into his neck. He had expected it to be easier to fight her, even once she had bitten him, but his body went limp, the strange sensation taking over for a moment. By the time he came back to reality the pain from the sucking at his neck was already spreading around his body, and he screamed out, thrashing wildly. Soon his attempts to escape became more and more pitiful, and eventually he stopped moving altogether, and simply hung in her arms, feeling the life being drained from him. Just his eyelids started to feel too heavy Alec thought he heard shuffling in the background, and the pain was gone, but he wasn't aware of what was actually happening. As the vampire was pulled away from him, Alec fell to the ground, his entire body too weak to support him. As he lay on the cold ground, feeling his hot blood still running down his neck, and the sounds of struggle echoed around the corridor of the tunnel Alec finally remembered who the vampire was. Maureen. That was the last logical thought he had before Alec let his eyes slip shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit," Simon muttered as he looked down at Alec. It was only due to his vampiric vision that he could make out the form of the dying shadow hunter, and he could tell that Alec was in a _very_ bad way. Simon fretted unsure of what to do. He had managed to convince Maureen to back off, and he was extremely lucky she didn't actually want to fight him. Something about him being 'special'. Simon shuddered at the thought and drew his attention back to Alec. There was no time to get him back to the Institute, or even to Magnus' apartment, and if Simon didn't take some other serious course of action, Alec was going to bleed out in front of him. Ignoring the intoxicating smell of fresh blood Simon knelt down and bit into his wrist until he felt blood pool there. He was always surprised how disgusting he found the taste of his own blood, even though he had absolutely no problem with anybody else's. Well he did have a problem; trying not to drink everyone else dry. Maureen was enough proof of that. Shaking his head and trying to concentrate Simon dragged Alec into his lap, and shook the older boy, until finally the action roused the shadow hunter. Alec was still clearly out of it, and so Simon opened his mouth, and brought his wrist to Alec's mouth, sure that Alec wasn't actually sure of what was happening. He coaxed Alec into drinking the blood, and eventually the shadow hunter, as if understanding that this was going to help him, accepted the blood. After a moment Alec started to gag on the blood and pushed Simon away, yet his gasping still continued.

"Oh go-" Simon choked as well for a moment as he tried to speak, and so gave up. He knew what was happening, but watching it was still horrible. Alec's body struggled to keep him alive, but it was too late, and eventually the panicked look in his eyes was replaced with a glazed over expression. Simon sat in shock for a while, holding Alec's body as if he could cradle it back to life. Eventually Simon stood, and easily picked up Alec's limp body. Without one look back at the tunnel he carried Alec from the place where he had just died.

"Raphael!" Simon yelled as he walked through the doors of the Hotel Dumount, attracting much attention from multiple vampires. Eventually Raphael came forward, looking completely infuriated. Simon knew he wasn't supposed to just show up at Raphael's 'home', as the other vampires of the New York clan weren't meant to know that Simon was his progeny. They knew of course that Raphael had made a vampire, but it was rather scandalous that Simon refused to adapt to the life of a vampire, and was also a _daylighter_. With Raphael trying to take over New York, which Simon suspected would be easier now with Camille out of the way, he needed to show strength, and there was nothing more pathetic than not being able to control your own creation.

"What do _you_ want daylighter? Do you think yourself welcome here?" Raphael said in a cold voice that was laced with venom.

Simon gave his maker a simple look, but one that the older vampire appeared to understand.

"Where?" Raphael asked, sounding very unimpressed.

"What?"

"There must be trouble somewhere, so I'm asking where," Raphael elaborated.

"Follow me," Simon mumbled as he turned and headed to the graveyard, where he'd placed Alec's body. It wasn't too far from the hotel, as he hadn't had to go searching for a Jewish cemetery, and had figured that the average local one would do for Alec. Simon felt a bit guilty about that thought, and so focused on simply leading the way. Raphael quickly guessed where they were headed, and with their superhuman speed they were there within moments. Simon lead Raphael to Alec's body, which had an almost ethereal glow when spread against the dark brown freshly turned soil. Raphael's facial features hardened as he saw who it was lying in the newly dung shallow grave, and glared at Simon.

"You drank a shadow hunter? Do you understrand how many rules you have broken?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but it struck Simon like he'd been screeching at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't, Maureen did. I found him, dying, and so I…gave him my blood…"

Raphael was silent as he processed the information, but instead of loosening up as Simon had suspected, he only became more rigid.

"You want to turn a shadow hunter?"

Simon nodded.

"Do you know many stories of angelic vampires?" Raphael asked, and Simon wearily shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"There are a mere handful. That is because there are reasons why we _do not_ turn shadow hunters."

"Why not?" Simon said.

"It is not like turning an ordinary mundane. Other downworlders cannot be turned, Werewolves die instantly from the bite, Fays and Warlocks can heal from it, but it has no residual effects. Shadow hunters however, can be turned, but there ancestry, it never truly leaves them. He will still have some of his angelic abilities once he has turned, and he will gain the abilities of a vampire. It is a lethal combination, a creature with much more power than any other vampire. Well, perhaps not this new vampire of Lilith that is trying to destroy this city single handedly. And you hold a _different_ power… still, it would be best not to turn him."

Simon listened in silence, trying to absorb all of the information, until Raphael came to his conclusion.

"No! You can't let him die! His family…they already lost one brother…"

"That is not my concern. Shadow hunters die young, it is a part of their lifestyle."

"I don't care if you don't want this to happen. Even if you won't help me, I'm still going to make sure he doesn't die!" Simon replied stubbornly.

"He is already dead. However, I never said I would not assist you in bringing him back, I simply warned that it was not the best decision."

"Then why are you helping me?" Simon asked as he stared at Raphael.

"He shall be useful. There is one condition. I will be his maker. Technically it is your blood that has turned him, but if I am the one here when he rises then I can create a bond from there. Think of it as a replacement, for yourself," Raphael explained, although he looked down at Alec rather than at Simon as he spoke.

"Okay," Simon agreed, relieved that someone who actually knew what they were doing was going to take over. He was terrified that he was going to get it wrong, and somehow bring Alec back as a zombie.

"You should leave. And speak nothing of this to anyone. Not even the Lightwoods, they cannot know what fate their son has met, not yet."

Simon didn't argue, and briefly thanked Raphael as he left, leaving the older vampire bent over the new grave, staring into its depth as if he had discovered a treasure chest, but feared opening it in case someone had already plundered all of the valuables it had contained.

**A/N**

In this story the New York Vampire Clan are still unaware of Simon having being turned by Raphael, which is slightly different from the books, but I hope it isn't too much of a leap for anyone. The facts about the 'angelic vampires' are also my own creation, but with the obvious power that angelic blood had on Simon it makes sense that there would be some effects of having once been a shadowhunter.

Disclaimer: I own none of TMI (obviously)


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh good, the blood sucker is finally here," Jace's arrogant tone cut through Simon's thoughts as he walked through the doors of Taki's. He probably looked a mess after spending the night down in the New York subways, then a graveyard. He had briefly stopped by his and Jordan's flat to get changed, but hadn't had time to shower before getting a text from Izzy to meet up at Taki's for breakfast. It felt strange, agreeing to something so casually, as if absolutely nothing was off, when a few hours ago he had watched his girlfriend's brother die. Simon plastered a smile on his face, and let out a sigh, a habit he still had even though there was no need for him to breath at all.

"What's wrong Jace, were you starting to miss me?" Simon asked sarcastically as he sat down next to Izzy. He quickly greeted her and Clary, trying not to avoid Izzy's gaze too obviously.

"Simon, what the hell have you been doing? It smells like you've been rolling around in the sewers!" Izzy exclaimed, shifting her seat away from him a little.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, big night…"

The others all looked intrigued, but he didn't elaborate.

"Speaking of big nights, a certain older brother didn't come home again last night…" Izzy said gleefully. She always sounded giddy when speaking about Alec's relationships, reveling in the idea that her brother had finally found someone. Simon cringed, a mixture of concern and guilt surging through him.

"I don't see why you're surprised about that, he practically lives with Magnus," Jace said.

"You're just annoyed that he isn't answering your texts," Izzy said as she indicated to Jace's phone. He had been texted his parabitia the night before about meeting up at Taki's, and still had not received a response. The whole situation only made him want to be swallowed up by the ground beneath him even more.

"Simon, you okay?" Clary asked softly as Izzy and Jace continued to argue about Alec, and Magnus.

"Yeah, fine, just tired," he replied, his voice betraying just how weary he was. He left the group to go and order some blood, as seeing all of blood from Alec the night before had left him the aching need to feed. He could still smell the angelic blood on him, even though he had scrubbed his hands and changed his clothes. For a second it had been so tempting to finish off what Maureen had started. He could still blame her, say he'd gotten there too late, or just leave his dead body for someone else to find. No one would suspect it was him. Simon violently shook his head, dispersing such animalistic thoughts from his head.

Simon sat back down with the rest of the group, who were now arguing over what to order, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He was still very reserved about drinking blood around anyone, although they all assured him they had no problem with it. Well, everyone aside from Jace. Simon finally looked up from his genourously sized glass of blood when he heard Jace erupt into a violent coughing fit. The golden boy grasped his chest, and actually looked worried. After a few moments the coughing passed, and Jace tried to return to his usual self, although traces of concern remained etched into his features.

"Oh my god Jace, what was that? Are you okay?" Clary asked as she rubbed his back, but he quickly brushed away her hand.

"Yeah fine. You know shadow hunters can get sick too."

Izzy scoffed at his reply.

"The coughing started last night, but he refuses to acknowledge that it's a problem. I even offered to make him chicken soup."

"Simon, you're the only one who has a decent excuse for not eating her cooking," Jace said, sounding rather jealous. Simon chuckled uneasily, earning him a soft slap from Izzy.

"So, what's wrong?" Clary asked, still concerned about Jace.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Jace waved away the concern, but Simon noticed how his hand still settled over his chest, just above his parabitia rune.

"Fuck," Simon muttered as he realised what was wrong. Luckily no one heard him, but he watched with growing distress as once again Jace checked his phone, and started to type on it.

"Jace what the hell? Stop texting Alec, just leave him alone! He and Magnus are probably from a night of crazy monkey sex!" Izzy said, trying to grab the mobile off of Jace.

"I never wanted that image in my head," Jace muttered as he held his phone out of Izzy's reach.

The rest of the breakfast continued normally after that, although Clary did not Simon's silence, but didn't question him on it. It wasn't until they were leaving, and Izzy dragged Clary ahead to discuss something the boys weren't meant to know about, that Simon got to ask what had been bugging him all morning.

"Jace, the thing with your chest, and you texting Alec…"

"Just brotherly concern," Jace said defensively, but after a moment of silence he spoke again, "I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. The rune, it hasn't been the same since the night with Valentine," he absent mindedly traced the rune as he spoke, "but I really feel like Alec's in trouble."

The urge to explain everything to Jace, to tell him exactly how much trouble Alec had been in, and could possibly still be facing, overtook Simon for a fleeting moment, but he remembered Raphael's somber expression as he had spoken of the consequences surrounding Alec's situation. Before his silence could be noted Izzy and Clary started to walk back towards the two boys, and just before they came into ear shot Jace warned Simon not to repeat what he'd just said.

"No need to get them worried over nothing."

Simon wished that he could agree, and say that there was nothing going on with Alec, however his suspicious silence wasn't noticed by anyone.

"Simon, we're all planning to go to Central park, hang out in the sun, see if we can spot any pixies, want to join?" Izzy asked as she linked arms with Simon.

"Actually I can't…I'm not really supposed to hang around in the day, I have to keep a low profile," Simon said. The last thing he wanted to do was hang around the Lightwoods all day.

"Also, I'm pretty tired, body isn't really adjusting well to the whole 'daytime' thing." Simon was still having trouble trying to keep a mundane time schedule when his body demanded at night that he prowl the streets, and the second the sun came up, every fiber of his being wanted to hid away inside. Izzy tried to persuade him, as did Clary, but they soon gave up once they saw it was a lost cause.

"How about tonight? Are you free?" Izzy said in a more hushed time, and Simon figured she was impying some kind of date.

"Uhhh, I'm really sorry Izzy, but I can't…"

"Why not?" Izzy snapped. Her suspicions were valid, Simon realised, as he _had_ been dating her and Maia at the same time, not too long ago.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I have vampire stuff. With Raphael…I wish I could say more, but he is kinda my boss."

Izzy looked weary of his answer, but let the topic drop. He already suspected that as soon as he left she would be discussing everything he'd just said with Clary. It was moments like these when Simon wondered which Lightwood was actually the most complicated and worrisome one. For once his answer rang loud and clear; Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon was sure that as a vampire, there were certain things he was no longer supposed to be spooked by. A cemetery at night was one of these things, however he still felt uneasy as he walked towards Raphael, who was staring down at where Alec had been buried the night before. As Simon stood next to Raphael, whilst still allowing the older vampire a generous amount of personal space, his senses quickly focused on the bag of blood in Raphael's hands.

"It feels like only moments ago that I was doing this with you," Raphael said softly.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit of déjà vu myself," Simon replied.

"Let us hope that Alexander will rise a more successful vampire than you."

Simon shifted uncomfortably at the comment, not loving how he was being portrayed as a complete failure. This was the first time that Simon had actually thought of Alec as a vampire. He knew logically what was going to happen, but he hadn't really thought about it properly. What if Alec hated being a vampire? Shadow hunters were supposed to hate down worlders, so what if Alec decided that life as a vampire was worse than being dead? Simon had barely adjusted, what if Alec was even worse?

"Stop. You are _breathing_ and it is making me uncomfortable. You do know that you do not need to take such actions, don't you?" Raphael said.

Simon stopped immediately, biting back any comments about Raphael's obvious nervousness. Now was not the time to piss of the reinstated leader of the New York clan. With all the controversy over his position of late, Raphael really needed this ordeal to go smoothly, and the last thing he wanted was the daylighter to freak out. At least there were no mortals present, which should make Alec easier to control, as he would go for the bag of blood, an obvious move that would quickly place him in an unguarded position, that Raphael could take advantage of. Raphael smirked at his planning, remembering that before Simon he had never actually been a sire, and even then he and Simon had quickly parted ways as the ungrateful boy had always ignored the aid he had offered. Alec was his second chance to prove that he could be an adequate sire, and hence still had the skills it took to oversee a vampire clan.

"So…when's he going to…rise?" Simon asked awkwardly.

"When he is ready. It is different for every vampire. It has only been an hour since sundown. He may not even rise until tomorrow night, although that would be of concern."

Simon wondered if Raphael ever let his guard down enough to use informal language. It only highlighted to Simon that Raphael was no longer in the right era.

"Well, this is quite a way to spend a night," Simon said as he remembered the offer from Izzy. Suddenly whatever she'd had planned sounded far more appealing, even if it was her cooking. Simon didn't doubt that she could give him food poisoning from just heating up some blood in the microwave. Raphael ignored Simon's reminiscing, and continued to stare down at the grave, knowing that at that moment he held absolutely no power. All the two could do was wait for Alec to emerge.

After a couple of hours Simon had sat down about a meter away from the grave, and had decided to pass the time by looking up at the night sky. He couldn't so much gaze at the stars, as look at the grey sky above him, thanks to the city's light pollution.

"Do you like New York?" Simon suddenly asked, and he wasn't surprised when he heard no response. "You stick around here, lead the clan, but you never seem to quite fit in, like your not in love with the city, but just like it as a holiday destination."

"I have been in this city far too long to not regard it as my home. Any other place I may have known that may have once held that title for me, has been lost over the years. You may think that it is your home because you were born here, but I have resided here for longer than you have." Raphael answered, his tone only slightly softer than usual.

Simon had no idea how to respond, so he remained quiet, doubting that if he asked Raphael would tell him where his old home had used to be. He presumed somewhere in Mexico, but he had nothing else to go on.

As a heavy silence threatened to settle over the pair again, a faint rustling reached the ears of both vampires. It appeared to be coming from beneath the earth, and Raphael relaxed at the sound. Soon enough the soil of the grounds began to shift, and as Simon got up and loomed over the grave, he could see a hand struggling to free itself from the confines of the dirt. Simon impulsively extended his own hand to help, but Raphael caught it.

"He must do this alone. We have given him all the help we can."

Sure enough Alec did manage to drag himself from his grave by himself, however the process looked so traumatic that Simon could barely bring himself to watch. He could hardly remember when it happened to him, everything from that night was a blur of new sensations and the overwhelming desire to drink. He had thought that his mind would never stop thinking of blood, and that this hunger would completely consume him. As Alec stood up, raising himself to full height, which left him standing taller than both Raphael and Simon, his gaze immediately darted to the blood bag Raphael held. The oldest vampire offered to Alec, and at an impossibly fast speed Alec moved towards the bag, and tried to grab it. Raphael refused to slacken his grip, and so Alec was forced to drop to his knees in order to be at the right level to bite through the plastic and allow himself to feed. He did all of this in record time, and Simon watched in fascination, and some disgust, as the blood poured into Alec's mouth, some of the excess flowing down his chin, and staining his already soiled clothing. Alec desperately tore at the bag with his teeth once he discovered that he had sucked every drop of blood dry. Before his anger could take hold, Raphael placed a hand on his face, tilting it up to face him.

"Welcome back Alexander. Do you understand what has happened to you?"

Alec suddenly looked around wildly, finally recognizing how foreign this situation was to him. His eyes focused on Simon for a moment longer than anything else, as he showed signs of recognition.

"I…" Alec tried to speak, but his voice sounded strained and gravelly, probably due to the extreme thirst he felt. "I...am a…vampire," he eventually said, and Raphael smiled slightly as he saw that Alec understood.

"Yes, and now I, as your sire, need to take you to a safe place. You must trust me, can you do that?"

Alec nodded, and slowly rose to his feet again.

"You may go now Simon, you have done all you can, but remember, you cannot say anything to _anyone_."

Simon nodded, and as he started to walk away he once again felt like he was being dismissed just when he was needed the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was silent as he followed Raphael, not bothering to keep track of where they were going. He had been down these streets before, but never had they looked like this. He could see every detail, even in the dark of night, and he was constantly brushing his fingertips against the surfaces around him, reveling in his now highly sensitive nerves. He felt like he was in a dream, nothing seemed real, and the desire to run through the streets of the city without a care in the world was trying to envelop his mind. Raphael watched the young vampire with keen interest, his gaze fixed on every single movement he was making. He had seen other vampires rise, and so far Alec seemed to be responding very well. He appeared to be slightly overwhelmed by his new senses, and the first signs of his lack of self-control were bleeding through. As a newborn vampire he would find it very difficult to control his urges, which was why Raphael was making sure to keep away from any humans who might be out and about in the middle of the night. Once the two came closer to the Hotel Raphael swerved from their original path, and took Alec round to the side, to an entrance disguised amongst the crumbling brickwork. Raphael had made the secret entrance during his first year of heading the clan, and he had used it a few times before tonight. It was essential that none of the vampires knew about Alec just yet, and he already knew where he could stay, and not be noticed by any of the other vampires. He didn't want to leave the Alec's introduction to the clan too long, but he needed to sort out some technical details with Alec, and make him appear as if he was a few months old, rather than having just crawled his way out of the grave.

The room that Raphael led Alec to was one of the few parts of the Hotel that wasn't falling apart. Raphael had used it at one point as a sort of escape, somewhere the other vampires couldn't find him. With everything that had been happening lately he'd had no time to getaway, so he decided it was the perfect place for Alec to hide out. There were only a few hours of darkness left, and although Raphael longed to show Alec more of the world through vampiric eyes, he knew that Alec was probably still in shock, and needed time to process everything.

"My rooms are just down that hall. I shall ensure that there is always blood for you. You may not make contact with anybody else yet, there are still certain affairs that need to be put into order first."

Alec nodded at the instructions, still not uttering a word. Raphael retrieved another blood bag from the mini fridge in the room, and handed it to Alec, who suddenly looked more interested in what Raphael had to offer. He eagerly took the bag, his face lighting up, and immediately tore into it, and started to gulp down the contents. Raphael decided that at some point he would have to teach Alec new eating etiquette. As Raphael was about to leave Alec alone, presuming the boy would prefer solitude due to the fact that he had only spoken to Raphael once, a strong grip prevented him from leaving. Raphael turned back to see Alec behind him; the empty blood bag having been disposed of. He still had blood dripping around him mouth, but this did not put the older vampire off, in fact it was more endearing than anything. Alec's eyes still looked wild and unfocused, like a trapped animal that had been let out of its cage for the first time, but his firm hold on Raphael conveyed what he was silently asking for. Raphael led Alec to a couch near the back of the room and sat with him. Alec shifted so that he was situated as far as possible from Raphael whilst remaining on the couch, but he still looked pleased to have the company. And so the two vampires sat together in silence until finally the sun rose, and even then Raphael did not leave, even after he saw Alec's eyes finally slip shut, instead letting the fledging rest against his shoulder as he slept.

When Alec awoke he groaned, the feel of his whole body pounding with adrenaline making him feel uneasy. He felt mentally exhausted, but his body felt fine. Better than fine actually, he felt amazing. Alec opened his eyes, and squinted at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a hotel, on a couch, and he was leaning against someone. He sat bolt upright, and stared at who was next to him; Raphael Santiago, head of the New York vampire clan. Two dark eyes stared back at him, as if they were trying to determine exactly what was going in Alec's mind. As Raphael moved an inch closer to him, Alec shot up, and gawked at his speed. He was at the other side of the room; but he'd only left the couch a second ago. It was then that everything from the night before hit him. Alec's legs gave way, and he crumpled to the floor as everything came rushing back. Raphael watched the display, unsure of what to do, and how to comfort the young boy. After a few minutes Alec dragged himself back up to his feet, the fear in his eyes having been replaced by something else, although Raphael wasn't sure what. Alec opened his mouth, as if he were going to speak, but no sound fell from his lips. Eventually the burning in his throat was the only thing that Alec could think of so he meekly spoke up.

"I need…blood."

Raphael smiled at the request; that at least was a need he could cater for. Alec's ability to also accept what it was he desired was also a positive sign, especially compared to Simon, who still refused to accept his vampiric nature. Alec thankfully took the bottle of blood that Raphael offered him, and any shyness that Raphael expected was gone as Alec chugged down its contents. Once he was done silence once again spread out over the room, and Alec moved to sit down on one of the stray chairs in the room, that didn't match any of the other furniture. It was a habit more than anything; Alec felt like he could stand perfectly still for days, but one would usually sit at such a moment. After a few seconds Alec stood again, irked by his own stillness.

"Why did you turn me?" He asked suddenly.

"You are a smart young man Alexander, you must have already guessed at the political advantages it would give me."

Alec nodded, having not expected a more personal answer than that.

"Can I kill Maureen?"

Raphael chuckled at that question.

"I suppose, although you may have to fight Simon for that honor. On second thoughts, I am not certain Simon would actually have it in him to do so…so yes, you may be the one to kill Maureen."

Alec nodded seriously at that, and then once again let his gaze wonder around the room.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Until I officially introduced you to the clan. As you may have already guessed, I will be informing them that you were the vampire I sired, instead of Simon. Some of them may have their suspicions, but that does not matter too much; if they perceive you as integrating well, they shall accept you."

"So I'm going to have to pretend to be a lot more adjusted than I actually am."

"Your knowledge of down worlders should help, I do believe that residing with a warlock for a time has helped to build your knowledge of our world."

Alec winced at the mention of Magnus, more memories flooding through him. All of his emotions seemed more intense in this state, and the power of the loss and anger he felt surprised him. Raphael watched the emotions play out with slight confusion. He of course knew nothing of the break up, and was actually surprised that an infuriated warlock hadn't already knocked down his door.

"You and the warlock, did something happen?"

"We broke up," Alec replied in a strained voice.

Raphael kept his facial expressions in check, but he was actually very pleased by this fact. He did not want to make enemies of the warlocks, and turning someone's lover without permission did usually cause trouble.

"One less person to explain your change to. That is the other issue, explaining your change to the Clave. This can wait for a short time I suppose, but we may receive a little heat over the situation. I will need you to explain to them that it was a life or death situation."

"Maureen hadn't been turned when Simon died, which was when I was supposed to have been turned."

Raphael smiled at Alec's perceptiveness. It was a nice change, having a helpful newborn, rather than one who was having a breakdown, as most did.

"We will blame Camille. The Clave already dislike her due to past interactions, and as you are aware, she can not speak against us."

"What about my family? They've already lost one brother, by the An-"

Alec chocked on his final world, and his eyes widened as the realization of him no longer being a shadow hunter fully hit him. Alec stared down at his exposed skin, which was now completely flawless, not a scar or mark in sight. As he turned his hands over there was only one slight scar present; the angelic rune could still be seen lightly etched on his wrist. This time Raphael caught Alec before he fell, and helped steady him again.

"They have not lost another brother, you are not truly dead. Although I advise against remaining in contact with family and friends, we may actually need to continue liaisons with them."

Alec clenched his jaw, attempting to fight off his emotions; shadow hunters didn't cry. But he wasn't a shadow hunter anymore, he was a vampire. Alec let out a small pitiful whine, and before Raphael knew what was happening, the younger vampire was holding on to him for dear life, and Raphael realised that he crying. He made no sound as he did so, and pushed himself into Raphael's chest, as if hiding from the shame of crying. Raphael slowly lifted his arms around Alec, until he was holding Alec just as tightly as Alec was gripping onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Alec was relieved. He didn't know how long he had cried for, but once he had started he couldn't stop. Everything had come flooding back to him in one overwhelming moment, and for the first time Alec had let himself completely let go. He had let himself feel the pain of his death, and the fear of his turning. He had let out his grief and guilt over the loss of Magnus. He had even mourned over Max, something he had never really let himself do before. Alec had always been the strong responsible older brother, which left little time for him to take care of himself. Magnus had helped, however ever since their return from their world tour things had started to become strained until finally everything had ended in a moment that had taken all of Alec's essence with it as it ended. Alec had allowed Magnus to complete him, had let him in entirely, showing more of himself to the warlock than he had to anybody else, including his siblings. And now it was all over. Because of him, and his own stupid mistakes. He had ruined everything they'd shared, and he could hardly contain the hatred he felt towards himself for that. As he thought about Magnus Alec's emotions threatened to engulf him once again, so he let those thoughts be repressed to the farthest corner of his mind again.

Alec was amazed that Raphael has stayed with him the whole time, and had seemed to care. He had asked why, but the older vampire had just smiled softly at him, offering nothing more than that as an explanation. Alec had known of Raphael for so long, due his position of power, but he had always been the enemy. Now he was completely dependent upon him, and Alec had no idea how to handle that. He was just waiting for the older vampire to decide he wasn't good enough and kick him out, he suspected that would happen at any moment.

"Alexander, would you come with me," Raphael's voice broke through Alec's thoughts, and his words sounded more like an order than anything else, so Alec obliged. He found it interesting how Raphael could command so much power, and convince anybody of his status, even though he could not rely on his physical appearance. He was not tall, but was rather slender, and had been about roughly fifteen when he was turned, all which did not create a powerful looking vampire, yet no one had undermined him thus far. Alec wasn't even certain that Raphael being his sire was why he always listened to him, or if it was just that he had that air of authority to him. He had a formality to him that made him appear somewhat cold and detached, but not cruel. It was the complete opposite of how Magnus obtained his power, with overdramatic and obvious displays of power, which was emphasized with his eye catching clothes and of course above average height. Raphael and Magnus were almost as different as Alec and the same warlock. A bitterness settled over Alec as he briefly thought of him and Magnus together, which was followed again by the emptiness of his loss. Raphael noticed the pained expression on Alec's face, and the slight furrow of his brow, but he chose not to comment. He already felt over exposed after having comforted Alec earlier, and he reminded himself that Alec was just his progeny, a political advantage more than anything.

Raphael stepped into one of the abandoned conference rooms in the unused area of the hotel, ignoring the decaying interior. Alec stepped after him cautiously, surveying his knew surroundings as if he were searching for a potential threat.

"As you know, your abilities are different now, enhanced, you could say. How much to do you know of angelic vampires? Shadow hunters who have been turned into children of the night."

Alec's blank expression gave him away.

"I don't think the Clave like to teach us about stuff like that. I know that it was illegal until the 1970s to turn a shadow hunter, and even now, you're not really meant to…"

"Yes, quite the controversy we will have created."

"I seem to be good at that, pissing off the Clave," Alec said and Raphael gave a small chuckle.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about your little outburst in the Hall of Accords. I hear it was quite entertaining."

Alec automatically went to bow his head, to hide his blush, but when his cheeks didn't heat up, and he realised why, he looked back up in shock.

"Well, it's nice to not have to worry about that anymore," he muttered to himself, forgetting that of course Raphael could also hear him. Raphael watched in curiosity, but then directed his attention back towards his original intentions.

"As you are aware, once a vampire is turned they posses new natural abilities, enhance speed, strength, sight as well as other senses. For shadow hunters, these aspects of yourself are also enhanced, although not to the same level. You do not lose this natural ability once you are turned, and you also gain the skills of any vampire. This does make you rather powerful, more powerful in fact than almost all other vampires."

Alec stared at Raphael, his mouth opened slightly, and Alec then shook his head.

"You may choose not to believe me Alexander, but you shall soon see for yourself how extraordinary your gifts are. You must have sparred many a time when you were a shadow hunter, yes? Well then, if you cannot pin me to the floor in the next ten minutes, I will not bring you any blood."

It was an empty threat Raphael made, as he new that at Alec's current state depriving him of blood would not be good, but he felt that his point was made as Alec focused on him. Alec relaxed at the familiar situation, and just as it seemed as if he were not even going to try and attack Raphael, he pounced. Raphael had had years of practice and anticipated the move, quickly darting to the side, however the mix of angelic and demonic instinct meant that Alec saw Raphael's block, and before the older vampire could escape Alec grabbed him around the waist, and easily pulled him down to the floor. Raphael made an attempt to get away, but Alec held him place as if he were holding down a small animal, rather than the most powerful vampire in the area. Alec quickly released Raphael once he realised how quickly he had defeated the vampire, and stumbled back from him.

"You were even quicker, and stronger, than I thought," Raphael said as he stood and brushed himself off. Alec stared blankly at his sire, and then down at his body, as if inspecting for any hints as to how he had just performed such actions.

"I didn't know I could move that fast," he whispered.

"I think your new abilities will continue to surprise us both. You may be the only one strong enough to defeat Maureen."

Alec looked up at Raphael suspiciously.

"I thought that was a favour you were allowing me."

"As much as I would love to dispose of her, she has the blood of Lillith, and is as powerful as she is unpredictable. Do not worry, I will wait until you are better adjusted before sending you out to kill her."

"Send me out?"

Raphael cringed at his words. It had been a while since he had given anything but an order, and so natural speech and soft words often evaded him.

"Before you should go out. It is just a suggestion, that you do not interact with the rest of the world until you are sure that you have your thirst under control."

Alec nodded, remembering what had happened with Simon and Maureen.

"Wait, what does the rest of the world think has happened to me?"

"Oh I am sure Simon will come up with something to tell everyone, the excuse only has to last for a short time," Raphael said casually, but his words did little to comfort Alec.

"Can we go back to training?" He asked, wanting to do something that wouldn't involve too much thinking. Alec had been sparring for so long that it was purely instinctual, and now he noticed that his movements came to him even more easily. For a fleeting moment he wondered if this was what it was like for Jace.

"Of course, Alexander," Raphael said with a grin, and he then charged at Alec with all his force, already aware that the younger boy was most likely going to defeat him with just as much ease as before.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon paced restlessly up and down the street a few blocks away from the Hotel Dumort. He knew that he was not welcome in the home of the vampire clan, and so Raphael had given him an address to wait at. Simon hadn't seen Alec in two nights, since he was turned, and his nervous fretting gave away his inner panic. Simon heard a faint rustle behind him, and by the time he turned around Raphael had appeared.

"Where's Alec?" Simon instantly demanded.

"Seeing as you are in my territory daylighter, I advise you speak to me with more respect," Raphael said as he looked at Simon. "Alexander is still at Dumort. He is very young, and I do not wish to take him out into the world until I am sure he can control himself. You have shown me the consequences of letting a fledging out of my sight."

Simon ignored the comment about himself as he spoke again.

"How is he?"

"He was distressed at first, but he appears to have recovered. He has been training non – stop for hours, but I believe it helps him to clear his mind. His doubts seem to be fading at least."

"So no self loathing or anything? I figured there would be, with the whole shadow hunter down worlder thing."

"No, he is no where near as self deprecating as you."

"We are talking about Alec, why do you keep on making everything about me?" Simon snapped at Raphael.

"You should be flattered," Raphael replied flatly. "It would be good for you to learn from Alec, to see how to actually be a vampire, rather than act as the shadow hunter's little pet, who pretends he is still a _mundane_."

"Why do you even care what I do with my life?"

"It is embarrassing to our species to see you behave in such a way."

Simon tried to focus all of his anger into his heated gaze as he stared at Raphael, but the older vampire gave no sign of care or concern. Eventually Simon gave up and looked away.

"What am I supposed to tell Alec's family? Jace knows that something is up…"

"Come up with some sort of excuse, I do not care what it is, as long as they do not find out he has died."

"When are you going tell the clan? I can't keep lying forever, eventually the Lightwoods will realize Alec is gone."

"Gone? Interesting choice of words," Raphael commented softly. "It should be done within the week. There is only so long I can hide him in the walls of Hotel Dumort before someone finds him. He is also adjusting quickly, so he should be ready soon enough."

"Does Alec…did he say there was anything he wanted me to tell his family, or anything like that?"

Raphael had not asked, nor had Alec mentioned anything.

"Alexander should try and disconnect himself from his past life."

"Okay… Oh, don't call him that, he doesn't like it."

"Alexander? It is his name." Raphael replied blankly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like people calling him his full name, so call him Alec."

"He has yet to correct me daylighter. Also I was not aware you two were so close."

Raphael felt uncomfortable with the defensive tone of his voice, but he hoped that Simon didn't notice anything unusual.

"Whatever," Simon muttered, "just trying to help."

"I must leave you now. I have matters to attend to, and of course it is not wise to leave _Alexander_ unattended for too long."

Raphael turned and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the night without so much as waiting for a reply from Simon.

"Nice chatting to you too," Simon mumbled as he turned and started on his way to Taki's, where he was once again meeting the gang.

"Jace, is this the only place you and Izzy know?" Simon heard Clary ask as he walked into the restaurant. Jace, Izzy and Clary were all seated at a booth at the far end of the room, and Simon quickly made his way over, once again seating himself next to Izzy.

"So you haven't died, again," Jace said as he saw Simon.

"What?" Simon asked.

"We all figured you must have died, as that's the only reason we could come up with for why you weren't returning Izzy's calls."

Izzy hit her brother as he spoke, but Simon also caught the accusing glare she sent him.

"Sorry about that… There's stuff happening at Hotel Dumort."

"Stuff? Stuff that shadow hunters need to be involved in?" Jace asked with too much enthusiasm.

"No! Of course not, just political stuff, because of…Maureen. Nothing new, the vampires are just arguing about what to do."

"I thought you weren't allowed in there anymore," Clary said.

"I'm not, but I hear things from hanging about."

"That sounds a bit shady," Jace said as he shot Simon a suspicious look.

"Hey, I'm getting exclusive information for you guys."

"Well could you also pick up some blood while your with them, I swear the stuff at home has gone off," Jordan said as he and Maia arrived at the table. Simon cursed himself from not having picked up their presence earlier. He really was bad at being a vampire. He moved over so the two new comers could sit down.

"Yeah sorry, been busy."

"I noticed. When was the last time you even came home? I swear you're always in and out within ten minutes."

Simon noticed the looks he received from Izzy, Clary and even Jace.

"Speaking of absent people, has anyone heard anything from Alec?" Izzy asked.

The rest of the gang shook their heads, aside from Simon, who decided it was the best time to try and come up with an excuse.

"You didn't hear? I presumed you all knew… he and Magnus decided to go away for a few days. Something about Alec not understanding a crowded city until he had seen Hong Kong…"

"What? Why the hell didn't he tell us?" Jace asked as he pulled out his phone to check if he'd missed a message from his brother.

"It sounded like an unplanned thing. You know how Magnus is… In fact Magnus probably took Alec's phone away, like he did a couple of weeks ago."

Simon watched as the group quickly accepted his lie, amazed that they actually believed him.

"He is going to be in so much trouble when he returns," Izzy muttered in a threatening tone that put Simon on edge. Simon couldn't help but reflect on how much trouble was going to be created when they next saw Alec.

"At least he and Magnus are getting along again," Clary said.

Again Simon felt his guilt multiply as he saw how happy everyone was to hear that. If only they knew that Magnus had left Alec alone in an empty subway tunnel with a crazy vampire. He didn't know too many details about what had happened, and all Simon really knew for sure was that Magnus had unintentionally left Alec to face his death having just broken the young man's fragile heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Simon, we need you to come to the institute straight away, something important has happened._

Simon panicked as he looked at the text from Izzy. His first thought of course was that they had discovered what had happened to Alec. Why else would they want Simon there straight away? If they knew that he was responsible, or even in any way involved… Within five minutes Simon had made the usually half hour commute to the institute, his fast departure earning a strange look from Jordan as he left home. Simon came to the entrance of the sanctuary, as he couldn't actually enter the hallowed ground of the institute itself.

"Thank the Angel you're here, I was worried that something could have happened to you," Izzy said as she ran up and embraced Simon.

Simon left his questions for a moment as he breathed in Izzy's smell, letting his senses become overwhelmed by her. Ever since everything with Alec Simon hadn't allowed himself to be close to Izzy, he felt too guilty about keeping so much from her, but in that moment he kissed her softly, savoring the moment.

"What's wrong?" Simon whispered against Izzy's lips once he had pulled away. If she had found out about Alec it was only a matter of time before he paid the price of lying to her.

"Jace and I were doing a sweep of the subway tunnels. We usually leave them, but for some reason Jace said he wanted to check them out…anyway, while we were down there we found…remains. Of a vampire. We were able to use records and the jewelry we found to identify the vampire as Camille, and I know you talked with her, and I was worried that maybe somehow you might have been in danger. That sounds ridiculous now, doesn't it?"

Simon was so relieved that the issue had nothing to do with Alec that he failed to hide the smile that appeared on his face. Izzy quirked a brow at that, something that all the Lightwoods appeared to be able to do.

"Uhhh, it's nice to know you care so much," Simon explained quickly, knowing how strange his reaction probably looked. "But yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, we think that Maureen had something to do with it. There are obvious signs of a struggle, and some of the marks and indents in the walls could only have been cause by a vampire considerably smaller than Camille."

"You can tell all of this just by looking at the tunnel?" Simon asked as he followed Izzy inside the sanctuary.

"Of course."

"It's just like talking to Sherlock," Simon joked, "although that would make me Watson… He always seemed a bit useless to me…"

"What nonsense are you going on about now?" Izzy asked as she sat down on one of the couches in the main room of the sanctuary.

"Oh come on, everybody knows Sherlock! That's not even a 'mundane' thing, it's just, a thing! Seriously? Nothing?" Simon said in disbelief as he sat down next to Izzy.

"You're so strange sometimes," was all Izzy said in response.

"So, Maureen again," Simon said after a brief moment of silence, his thoughts becoming more somber again.

"Simon, none of what she does is your fault," Izzy said sternly. "You didn't even turn her. If anything, this is Lilith's fault, and no one can control a greater demon."

Simon smiled at Izzy, her words actually reassuring him, for the time being.

"We think that she killed Camille to gain control of the New York clan, but so far we haven't heard about her taking any further action."

"Neither have I. I wonder what she's doing..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't good. We need to stop her before she strikes again. We also know she _has_ to be working with Sebastian, and whatever they're doing is also definitely _not_ good."

It took a moment for Simon to respond, as his thoughts were consumed by why Raphael didn't seem so concerned about Maureen. Simon was starting to get the impression that Raphael had something planned. Perhaps he planned on utilizing Alec's apparent extra skill set sooner rather than later. Alec already had a pretty good motive for killing Maureen, Simon supposed.

"How are you going to stop her, Izzy? She's _really_ powerful-"

"This is my job Simon, this is what I do, kill the bad guys," Izzy interrupted.

"I know, just, at least let me help. I think she still has a soft spot for me." Well she hadn't killed him when he had saved Alec, which had to count for something.

"I better not have to fight off another girl for you," Izzy said teasingly.

Simon chuckled uneasily.

"Don't worry, crazy serial killers aren't really my type. Do you have any way to track down Maureen?"

"No. But, we're hoping that Magnus can help, once he and Alec get back."

Another pang of guilt. If Simon hadn't been immortal his stress of the Alec situation would have given him a heart attack by now. He momentarily wondered if vampires could have panic attacks.

"Yeah, let's hope they get back soon," Simon said, sounding more miserable than he'd intended.

"Well in the mean time, things have actually been pretty quite, although I think you should stay here, you know, so I can make sure you're okay," Izzy said with a tad of mischief.

"Oh how generous you are Isabelle Lightwood, I think I will have to take you up on your offer," Simon said in an overly formal tone, channeling Raphael, which made Izzy giggle and slap him lightly on the arm. Simon let himself relax as he agreed to remain with Izzy for the night, forgetting all of his life's complications for a few hours.

**A/N** Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means so much to me! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, if it's an conciliation, Magnus will be in the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Simon awoke to a pounding in his head, and at the door. It never felt very refreshing, waking up in the morning, and Simon groaned as he tried to hide away from the sunlight streaming through the windows. He heard Izzy laugh at him, and he opened his eyes to see her standing above him in new clothes, her hair and makeup already done. He wondered how many hours she had already been awake, and was about to ask, when the knocking at the main Institute door wrung through the room again. Izzy looked up at the door, and then back at Simon.

"I'm going to get that, you okay to hang here? It's probably just some disgruntled down worlder."

Simon nodded, secretly relieved that he didn't have to get up just yet. Just as he was about to fall asleep again Simon heard a voice that instantly sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could hear the somber voice of Magnus Bane, who was being greeted by a bubbly sounding Izzy. Simon bolted to the door that adjoined the Sanctuary to the rest of the building and watched through the open door as his plan fell apart.

"Hey Magnus! How was Hong Kong? I was rather upset not to receive any crazy photos this time! Or were you and my brother too busy doing other things?"

Simon watched as Izzy's happiness was met with a death glare by Magnus. He noticed that the warlock was wearing all black, not a dash of colour or glitter anywhere in site. Izzy seemed to notice Magnus' appearance at the same time as Simon.

"Are you channeling Alec's fashion sense, or did you lose a bet?" She asked.

Magnus let out a small sigh, and for a second the warlock's years showed.

"I should have guessed that Alexander would not tell you."

"Tell me what?" Izzy asked, concern lacing her voice as she caught onto Magnus' mood.

"Alexander and I broke up. I was informed that Camille had… been killed. I am here on her behalf. Many of her vampire connections cannot come to the city at the moment, and as you may know I was her friend, a long time ago."

Izzy's eyes widened and her jaw fell open as she looked at Magnus with incomprehension.

"But…you two…when? You just went away. Did something happen in Hong Kong?" Her voice wavered, as she sounded more and more desperate for an explanation.

"Hong Kong? We never went away. I believe we broke up the night Camillie died, and I am personally offended that he chose not to inform me about that."

Izzy's eyes narrowed, and she turned to face Simon, who was unable to turn away from either Izzy or Magnus. He became locked in Izzy's glare like a dear in headlights, his panic clearly showing.

"Simon? Did you know? Did you lie to me?" Izzy asked as she slowly started to piece everything together.

Simon felt his natural instincts kick in, not so much his vampire instincts, but the rudimentary fight of flight complex took over, and after a minute of tense silence, Simon bolted for the exit as fast as he could.

"Isabelle, why did your boyfriend just flee as if he'd seen a ghost?" Magnus asked. He had promised himself not get involved with any shadow hunter business, but once again their world had drawn him in.

"He told us that you and Alec went away. He said that's why we couldn't get hold of Alec."

Magnus felt his heart stutter at the mention of Alec's name, especially because it sounded like the young man was in trouble. Magnus cursed his heart for caring so much, and practically melting. He was meant to be staying away from Alec, and never see him again.

"What do you mean you cannot contact Alec? Where is he? Can't you find him?"

The panic that crept into Magnus' voice alarmed Izzy, and they both quickly figured out how vulnerable Alec was when Magnus last saw him.

"We thought he was with you! You're the last one who saw him!"

Jace appeared in the hallway as he heard the shrill voice of Isabelle.

"What's going on?"

"Magnus broke up with Alec, and they didn't go away, so no one has seen him since, so Simon was lying to us about all that!" Izzy yelled at Jace, who instantly looked alarmed. Jace subconsciously lifted his hand to his chest, tracing his rune.

"We need to find Alec, now," he said sternly.

"Well obviously! Why wouldn't he come straight home, where else would he go? He always talks to _me_ about this stuff. By the Angel this is his first break up, who knows what he's up to."

"No Izzy, you don't understand. I think it's more serious than that," Jace interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, his eyes tracing the movement of Jace's hands.

"My parabitia rune, it's been feeling weird since the other night. The one you broke up with Alec on. But, I've felt when he's upset before, even when Max died, I felt it, but not like this. It's different. My rune was even _bleeding _last night."

Magnus took action as Jace spoke, quickly conjuring up the necessary ingredients for a locater spell.

"_Warlock_, if he isn't okay, I swear on the Angel I will kill you as slowly and painfully as I can," Izzy said venomously, and Jace stepped next to her, showing his support for the idea.

"We just need to find him," Magnus said, trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

Magnus was quickly finished with preparing the spell, and he had a strong enough connection with Alec to not need a personal artifact. It took the warlock a while to concentrate, his doubts and worries all threatening to consume him. The one that plagued him the most was that if anything happened to Alec, it would be his fault. Magnus felt his magic flare, but it was nothing to do with the spell, so he focused on calming his emotions again. He still felt so intensely for Alec, and it was that raw emotion that had scared him enough to want to run away.

As Magnus was finally able to concentrate he hit another problem; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't detect Alec. There wasn't even the slightest presence, so he extended his search. Even once he had scanned through the whole city, there was nothing. He tried to push the boundaries of his search again, but this was always difficult, and large-scale searches could take days. He stopped the spell, and as soon as he came out of his trance he saw Jace and Izzy looking at him expectantly.

"He must have left the city."

"What? Alec would not do that," Izzy declared.

"If you last saw Alec where Camille died, and Maureen killed her in those tunnels…" Jace's voice was strained, and it sounded like he was horrified by the implications of his own words.

Magnus already knew that was the only other explanation as to why he couldn't detect Alec.

"No. He must be outside the vicinity of the city." Magnus stated. "I will set up a long distance search, but in the meantime perhaps I should track Simon down, seeing as he seems to know more than all of us."

Izzy and Jace quickly agreed with the idea, and so Magnus focused his magic again. This time it was a lot easier for Magnus to lock onto Simon, once Izzy had fetched his jacket he had left behind in his mad scramble to get away. As Magnus locked on to his target he conjured up a projection of where Simon was at that moment, and opened his eyes to watch along with Izzy and Simon. No sound filled the room, but the images alone were fascinating. It didn't take long for Magnus to deduce that Simon was in the Hotel Dumort, and was running up towards the top level. Simon appeared to be randomly wrenching open doors, not a good idea in a vampire establishment in daytime. Finally Simon seemed to hear something, and he headed towards the sound. The door he arrived at looked like it was crumbling on its hinges, but Simon didn't hesitate to rip it open, making the rotting wood shudder from the force. Simon stopped in his tracks as he saw what was happening inside the room. Alec had Raphael pinned to the floor, but that was not what struck Simon as odd, it was the fact that Alec and Raphael had their lips locked.

Simon gaped at the scene; Alec and Raphael were kissing, rather heatedly, and Raphael's hands were tracing up Alec's chest, as he had at some point taken off Alec's shirt. On closer inspection it seemed that the shirt had been torn away from Alec's body. The two other vampires were so caught up that they didn't notice Simon, so he audibly cleared his throat. Still he was ignored, and so he awkwardly knocked on the door, which shook as he banged on it. Finally both Alec and Raphael looked up at Simon, and after a moment of hesitation the two jumped apart.

"They know," was all Simon could think to say.

"I do not understand," Raphael said, looking flustered for the first time Simon had ever seen.

"Magnus came back, and he told Izzy what happened…so now they know that something is up."

"_Scopare_," Raphael muttered, and he then rushed out of the room, leaving Alec and Simon to stare at each other.

"Not that I'm judging or anything, but what did I just walk in on?" Simon asked.

"What do you mean?" Alec replied.

"You and Raphael, I was just wondering, you know, what all that was about."

"What was what about?"

"Uh, Alec, I just saw you two making out."

"No you didn't."

"What?" Simon asked, taken back.

"I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but we were not making out."

Simon stared at Alec blankly for a while, before finally speaking again.

"Alec, you were on the floor with Raphael underneath you, with your tongue in his mouth, and his hands all over you. Your shirt is even lying in tatters at your feet. Don't try and tell me nothing happened."

"Yes, I think we would all love to know what's going on," Jace's voice suddenly filled the room as he, Izzy and Magnus all walked through a portal that had appeared in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec froze completely, every muscle in his body able to become perfectly still and hold that position for however long he required. He was not in the least bit ready to face everyone, and suddenly being confronted by Jace, Izzy and Magnus was just too much. They all looked agitated, and just as confused as Alec felt.

"Alec what the hell? What are you doing _here _of all places? And I'm just going to pretend that whatever we saw you doing with Raphael did not happen."

Simon would have laughed at the similar reactions between the two brothers, if he wasn't in complete freak out mode. Simon then realised the strangest thing about Jace's words; he hadn't seemed to have _noticed_ that Alec was a vampire. Magnus on the other hand, definitely had. His eyes were tracing over Alec's body and taking every detail in, but not for the usual reason.

"Your runes," Magnus whispered, too softly for the shadow hunters to hear, but Alec looked up at the warlock, meeting his gaze for the first time. Alec himself may have changed drastically, but his deep blue eyes still had the same effect on Magnus, making him want to reach out and hold the younger man. Izzy and Jace finally seemed to have caught onto what Magnus was referring to, and Jace suddenly rushed forward to inspect his brother. Alec remained perfectly still, his eyes silently observing every one of his movements.

"Alec you're…No…" Jace's placed his hands on Alec's chest, an action that perhaps he might have once craved, but now the newborn vampire felt like pushing those hands away.

"You don't have a heart beat, and you're so cold…" Jace observed out loud, not realising he was even speaking. His hands then went to Alec's throat, to feel for a pulse there, when Raphael re-entered the room. The older vampire quickly took in the scene; a shadow hunter with his hands around his progeny's throat, and took action. In a moment Jace, who was too distracted to notice the new presence in the room, was thrown against the far wall. Alec was the only one who immediately understood what had happened, but still he didn't move. Izzy then stepped forward, her whip in hand.

"What did you do to my brother?" She demanded, and no one was quite sure which sibling she was talking about.

"Put your weapon down Nephilim, you are in _my_ home, you shall behave by _my_ rules."

Raphael's calm demeanor remained in tact, even as he saw how complicated the situation was. Izzy took another step forward, gripping her whip tighter, looking as if she were about to attack. After years of training with his siblings Alec understood their actions, and now that he could see everything more clearly it was almost as if Izzy's attack started in slow motion, and he easily intercepted her lunge towards Raphael. In ten seconds he had Izzy pinned to the floor, and was standing over her, looking at her curiously, as if he wasn't able to comprehend what he had just done.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Jace asked.

He had recovered and was now rushing towards Izzy, who was already cautiously standing back up again. Raphael couldn't keep the slight smirk off of his face over Alec's actions. He really was adjusting well.

"You should not have threatened him," Alec said in a soft, but strong voice. He was amazed at his composure, but he still refused to look at any of the newcomers properly. He was already too aware of Magnus' presence, and the temptation to get down on his knees and beg for the warlock's forgiveness would not leave his mind.

"Are you suddenly Raphael's knight in shining armour?" Jace yelled at Alec.

Raphael's smirk suddenly disappeared, but Alec had no reaction.

"He is the leader of the New York clan, and he is my sire," he replied flatly.

"Don't say that Alec!" Izzy said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't say what? The truth? I am a vampire, he turned me," Alec said, his cold façade finally starting to crack.

"You bastard, you killed my brother!" Izzy said as she went to attack Raphael again, and yet again, Alec blocked her, with just as much ease. Her actions were extremely obvious due to her distracted state, and she was even easier for Alec to stop than Raphael.

"I did no such thing. If not for me your brother would actually be dead," Raphael said coolly, ignoring the sudden glance from Simon. If there were any time for him to reiterate the point of him being Alec's sire rather than Simon, it was now.

"What are you on about blood sucker?" Jace demanded, stepping forward threateningly.

"I found Alexander bleeding out in an abandoned subway tunnel, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" The last part of Raphael's statement was addressed directly at Magnus, who had paled as he realised what had happened.

"No, I…" He started, but the warlock's voice faded out.

"You left Alexander with a certain murderous abnormally talented vampire with no way to defend himself. You should all count yourselves as extremely lucky that I found him."

Alec was slightly annoyed at how defenseless the statement made him sound, but he _had_ been helpless against Maureen, so he didn't protest. Everyone else also remained silent for a long time, absorbing everything that Raphael had said. Simon seemed content with what Raphael had said, as he didn't particularly want Izzy to know that _he_ had turned Alec. Nor was he sure that Alec even knew, he was pretty out of it when Simon had saved him, and if he was going off of what Raphael was telling him…

"So _you're_ the reason my brother is dead?" Izzy asked, her earlier aggression replaced by defeat as she directed her words towards Magnus.

"Would you stop talking about me as if I was gone? I am right here, I may not technically be 'alive', but I'm not dead and gone either."

Alec was once again finding it hard to control his turbulent emotions, and the smell of fresh blood radiating from Izzy and Jace was also starting to affect him.

"It was Maureen who killed him," Simon added, but no one paid him much attention.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked softly, and Jace mentally chided himself for not asking that first. All of them had been obsessing over Alec's state, but no one had wondered if he was actually dealing with it all.

Alec slowly shifted his gaze and focused on Magnus, taking in his appearance. Alec had only ever seen Magnus only wear black after Max had died, and after a moment he remembered the fate Camille had met.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, and for a moment Magnus thought Alec was referring to himself. "Camille, you know she's dead, right?"

"Yes. That's not what all of this is about," Magnus said, gesturing to his clothes.

Alec nodded, understanding that Magnus must have been referring to the end of their relationship.

"I'm sorry for that too," he mumbled, and he felt Raphael take a step closer to him.

"If that is all the destruction you wish to cause, then perhaps you should all consider leaving now."

"We are not leaving Alec here with _you_," Jace said stepping towards Alec defensively.

"That is not your decision to make."

Surprisingly it was Alec who spoke, not Raphael, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"No, it is not, I'm sure the Clave would have something to say about all this," Magnus said, cringing at his use of shadow hunter politics.

"Is that a threat, hojo de Lillith?" Raphael snarled, accidentally falling back into speaking Spanish.

"Only if you keep Alexander here."

"What if he chooses to stay?" Raphael asked as he purposely stepped closer to Alec.

"He is not in his right mind to make that decision," Magnus said, also taking a step closer.

Alec suddenly felt as if he was in the middle of a struggle between the two, and he could not see this ending with him having his way.

"Then perhaps it would be best for him to be with his sire, the person who is meant to take care of him," Raphael replied with obviously fake politeness.

"Supposed to? That is exactly what I'm worried about. How can you take care of someone you don't know?" Magnus said, a small smile paying on his lips as he felt he had won the argument.

"Because you were doing such a _brilliant_ job of taking of Alexander," Raphael replied, a look of amusement forming across his features as he watched Magnus' face fall.

"Still, I'm sure you're clan doesn't know anything about Alec even existing," Magnus quickly rebutted.

"True, nor will they need to know anything, if you four do not draw any attention to this situation just yet."

Raphael's voice was now tenser as a real threat was immanent.

"So you want us to not inform the Clave or your clan about Alec…and we want Alec to stay with us…" Jace said. "I see an easy solution. Also, the Clave will notice one of its members missing, so you will need to hide Alec."

"Oh and hiding him in an Institute, what a brilliant idea, the Clave will _never_ think of that."

The sarcasm in Raphael's voice struck Alec as strange, and it indicated to him that Raphael was actually worried.

"Well, there I can help," Magnus said. "Where better to stay hidden than in an apartment with possibly the most complex wards in the world?"

Raphael scoffed quietly at the remark, and Alec was sure he was the only one who heard it.

"He is my progeny," he eventually said, a weak argument that showed his defeat.

"You can still keep tabs on him," Simon offered, but he was once again ignored.

"I feel I am not being given a choice. Remember, I am not a good enemy to make," Raphael said, his usual power returning even though he was admitting that he was going to let Alec go.

"You owe me a favour Raphael, and if you remember correctly, I am pretty good at taking care of newborns," Magnus said, giving Raphael a knowing look, which the vampire bowed his head to, seeming to give in.

"I will speak to Alexander alone before I allow him to go with you," Raphael said in response.

"No that's fine, nobody ask what _I_ want to do," Alec muttered as he followed Raphael out of the room.

Once they were alone Raphael looked at him apologetically.

"It is true what Bane said about the Clave, they will search for you, and I cannot hide you from them. As you know, you must remain hidden for the time being…" Raphael sighed as he thought everything over. "Your family are very annoying, they have complicated everything."

"It's okay, I'll stay with Magnus, if it helps," Alec said.

"Thank you," Raphael said finally, and Alec didn't know how to respond. He hadn't heard the vampire say anything of the sort before. "At least you will be staying with a down worlder, even if he is one you have a complex relationship with at the moment. I shall check on you, and try to orchestrate things here so you can return as quickly as possible."

Raphael sounded distracted, and Alec noticed that there was some other conflict going on.

"Is there another reason you want me to go?"

Raphael paused, mulling over his answer. Perhaps the other most obvious reason was what they had been caught doing…He pushed that thought away. It was a single fleeting moment.

"Maureen. She is powerful, and if she finds out you have been turned she may be interested in finding out more. She will know that this will be the first place to search for you. For all of his faults, Bane is a talented warlock, and he can keep you protected until we have her under control."

"Under control?"

"Dead. Completely 'dead and gone', as you put it."

Before Alec could respond he heard footsteps in the hallway, and he could make out the light click of Magnus' boots, the heavier step of the shadow hunter boots, and the lighter footsteps of another vampire.

"Your acquaintances should really learn patience."

"Tell me about it, I've been trying to teach them that for years."

Raphael gave a small chuckle, and then refocused his attention.

"I shall visit as soon as night falls. If anything happens, you know where to find me. Do not underestimate your strength, or your thirst. You should stay away from your siblings for the moment, until you have fed again, and do not stay alone with them. You may love them, but your vampiric instincts are stronger than that bond at the moment."

Alec nodded, absorbing the advice as the door behind the two opened.

"You ready to go?" Magnus asked, trying to make eye contact with Alec, who refused to look at him properly.

"Yes, but they can't come," Alec gestured to Izzy and Jace as he spoke.

Magnus looked surprised, but eagerly agreed, wanting to have Alec alone to make sure he was okay, and obviously to discuss what had happened in the tunnels. There was nothing like a sudden death to bring people together, and almost losing Alec, due to his own stupid actions, was really making Magnus reconsider what he had said that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec felt a strange sense of nostalgia as he walked into Magnus' apartment, which he had considered more of a home than the Institute. This had been the space where he'd learnt to be himself, and not hide anything, and now he was just Magnus' guest. Alec thought he would be more elated over being alone with Magnus, and that he would jump at the chance to make things right, but all he actually felt was exhaustion. And thirst. The burning in his throat was starting become unbearable, and Magnus noticed his discomfort, quickly conjuring up fresh blood. Alec didn't even ask how he'd gotten enough experience to be able to do that without so much as a second thought. He took the glass bottle of blood, and quickly gulped down every last drop, until all that remained was a small line of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. He cleared the trail of blood away with his hand, being careful not to nick his skin on his extended fangs. He was still unsure how to control them properly, and they seemed to appear and disappear at will, without him even noticing a majority of the time. Of course they didn't fully disappear, but merely extended when he was near blood, and also when he'd been training with Raphael.

Magnus watched with fascination as Alec was distracted, allowing him to focus without Alec noticing. Alec was still shirtless, something that had not gone unnoticed by Magnus, and his now completely bare chest was on full display. Magnus had spent hours memorizing every single rune and scar on Alec's body, and now they had all been erased as if they'd never even existed. Alec had always been embarrassed by his marks, mainly because his lack of lack of scars when compared to his siblings showed how little actually fighting he'd done. He had always wished for a clean slate, to see his skin unmarked by the Angel, but he'd never vocalized his desire, as it was supposed to be something impossible. Magnus eyes were drawn to Alec's mouth as he wiped away the extra blood, and he could see the glint of two sharp fangs that had extended to sit over his bright red lips. Alec had always been eye-catchingly attractive, although his shabby clothes and general presentation had meant that most people never saw that, but his now paler skin, contrasted with ruby red lips and raven black hair made it impossible not to notice him now. The way he now stood with a certain stillness only present in vampires made him almost look like a preserved piece of art.

"You're staring," Alec observed as he put the empty bottle down.

"You are even more beautiful than you were before."

Magnus expected Alec to turn away, but with no blush to hide the younger man continued looking at the warlock.

"You and Raphael seem to be the only ones who don't mind me being a vampire."

Magnus stiffened at the mention of the other vampire.

"I noticed you and Raphael getting along well."

"You're one to talk about inappropriate relationships."

"I was not the one making out with someone I'd considered an enemy a few days ago."

"He saved me, he's hardly an enemy," Alec said, becoming more and more defensive.

"Oh did he rip you from the arms of Maureen?" Magnus asked in an overdramatic and mocking manor.

"If you mean did he tear Maureen away from my throat as she tried to drain every last drop of blood from me then yeah, he did. And I really wouldn't be trying to take the moral high ground, seeing as _you_ are the one who left me alone with her."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to be there? You being there was your own fault for you trying to take my life away from me!"

"You know I would never actually do that, I just wanted to know something, _anything,_ about you!"

"You were still talking to my ex behind my back!"

"The ex you came running back to talk to, and who explained to me just how much of a carbon copy I am of all the past boys you've dated."

"Alexander I already told you, you're different."

"How am I supposed to know that when you don't trust me enough to tell me the first detail of your life? You always wanted me to open up, tell everyone about us, and I sacrificed _everything_ for you, and yet I'm just the idiot trailing behind you, who keeps on hearing about all of these people you were, and possibly are, still in love with."

"Alec, I love _you_."

"And how many people have you said that to? I'm sure you meant it for them as well, just like you mean it with me. You were so scared of telling me anything about your past you said you never wanted to see me again, even though you loved me _so_ much."

Alec paused after he finished speaking, amazed by how much he had said. Magnus was speechless, something Alec though was impossible, and he was looking at Alec with a mixture of shock and hurt. Alec realised that it was true, everything he'd just thrown at Magnus. He was only remaining silent because he knew Alec was right.

"I'm going to bed," Alec said after a while, his exhaustion due to how long he'd been awake during the day becoming his first priority. He didn't wait for Magnus to respond as he turned and went to the guest bedroom, locking the door as he went inside. It was a pointless action, as of course Magnus could unlock it easily enough, but he wanted to let the warlock know he was not welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec awoke with his body filled with newfound life and energy. All the exhaustion he had felt earlier had dissipated as soon as night once again fell. He could feel that it was early evening, he had no idea how he could sense that, but he just _knew_. A quick glance at an overly ornate clock confirmed his assumptions as he saw that it was six pm. He stood and walked towards the door, glancing down at the lock, which was still in place. This reminded Alec of why he had locked himself away in the first place, and astonishment filled him as he remembered everything he had said to Magnus. He had expected to be a babbling apologetic mess as soon as he and Magnus were alone, but instead he had yelled at the warlock. Had he meant all of those things? Were they all true? Alec couldn't really see a flaw in what he said, and that thought scared him. What if even after all this, he and Magnus were just too different, and not compatible after all. A banging at the door distracted Alec from his thoughts, but it was a knocking on the front of the apartment Alec realised. He could hear the sound far too well, it seemed, for something so far away. He was still getting used to his abilities, and as he opened the door to the guest room and stepped into the corridor he could smell that it was Raphael who Magnus was letting into the apartment.

The next scent that struck Alec was blood. Raphael saw Alec's focus as the newborn entered the living room, and placed the two bottles of blood he had brought on the abstract side table in the hallway, that matched none of the other furniture in the apartment. Even through the sealed bottle Alec could practically taste the blood, the only thing that could quench the thirst that seemed to be forever present. After Alec would drink, and feel full, he could still feel the slightest burning, reminding him of what his body wanted most.

"You should drink," Raphael said as he gestured to the blood, and Alec didn't need any further invitation.

With just as much patience and elegance as every other time, Alec wrenched open the bottle and drank the blood as quickly as he possibly could.

"At the speed with which you drink, it would be a miracle if you even knew what blood actually tasted like," Raphael said, his voice more playful than unkind.

He himself could not imagine not savoring the taste of blood, which was unequal to anything else for him. It became very easy to forget the tastes of food and other mundane things when the exquisite and unique taste of blood could be explored so well by vampires. For something that to other species tasted so unpleasant and always bitter, it was amazing how much the flavours could open up for vampiric sense. Every essence of their being was designed to crave and adore blood, and it didn't take long to start developing individual tastes. This was not a joy experienced by newborns for some time, until they learnt to drink for reasons other than extreme thirst. As soon as Alec was finished he glanced at the second bottle, and Raphael nodded. Alec drank this blood with just as much desperate need, and Raphael chuckled softly at this. He usually kept himself isolated from newborns, not wanting to deal with such temperamental vampires, but he was becoming rather fond of Alec.

"Have you detected anything unusual, any sort of threat?" Raphael asked as he turned to face Magnus.

"Everything's been going smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary," Magnus confirmed, although he was nowhere near as enthusiastic or antagonistic around Raphael as he usually was.

In fact the warlock looked like he hadn't slept at all, and appeared to still be wearing the same clothe as earlier, something very unusual for Magnus.

"I must extend my gratitude to you Bane, for caring for my progeny, although I know it is not for me that you do this favour," Raphael said.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Don't you ever loosen up?" Magnus asked, referring to Raphael's formal manor and tone.

"Ah yes, you are gifted in this are aren't you, of being 'loose'?" Raphael asked innocently, even though he understood the double meaning of his words.

Magnus pursed his lips and was about to make another remark when Alec interrupted.

"Can you two please stop fighting for two minutes? You sure can be immature for someone so old."

The last part was mumbled in Magnus' general direction, and the warlock looked offended by the statement.

"How are things with the clan?" Alec asked, redirecting the topic of conversation.

"I hope that you will only have to remain here one more night, before everything is ready. With all of the clan knowing who you are there will be more than enough protection for you to return home."

"Home? Hotel Dumort is _not_ Alec's home," Magnus said, and almost added that Alec was already home. Their earlier conversation had proved that perhaps that was not the case.

"It is where most vampires of New York, and my maker, live. It is my new home," Alec said.

Magnus noted that Alec obliged to vampiric rules with just as much dedication as he'd held with the laws of the Clave. Raphael practically beamed over the perfect statements that Alec continued to make.

"As I said, you will return home as soon as possible. For the meantime, remember to feed whenever you start to feel your cravings take control. You would be amazed at the lengths a young newborn can go to in order to feed on fresh blood," a bliss Raphael had not yet introduced Alec to, "I am sure Magnus can supply you with an adequate amount of blood. I apologize for having to leave, but my duties require me to return right away."

Alec gave Raphael a reassuring smile, but that was his only farewell as the vampire disappeared. Alec stared after him for a moment and then turned to face Magnus, who he had mainly been ignoring since awakening.

"He sure does know how to be sensitive," Magnus muttered.

"Raphael is trying to help. He is sacrificing a lot to keep me safe."

"Would you stop defending him? He's a head vampire, he doesn't need _you_ to look out for him."

"Why? Because I'm obviously so useless at protecting anyone. I mean, I couldn't even keep myself alive."

"Alec, that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it? Come on, I was a pretty shit shadow hunter."

Magnus looked at Alec with surprise, as the younger man very rarely swore, in fact he'd only really heard him utter such words in the throws of pleasure.

"You were not a bad Nephilim."

"Yes I was! I was _eighteen_ when I killed my first demon, and then you had to come running to my rescue. But hey, shadow hunters don't just fight, there are political positions as well, too bad I decided to be the first openly gay shadow hunter. That ruled out pretty much any chance I had at every achieving any sort or respect."

Magnus gaped at Alec, completely shocked by the outburst.

"What, is me speaking my mind too horrifying for you to listen to? Would you rather me go back to being your shy little boy toy?"

"Alexander you are not a _boy toy_!"

"Wasn't I?" Magnus flinched at his use of the past tense. "I was the convenient innocent teenager who gave _everything_ to you, and you would never open up. My life changed in every single way because of you, but I barely made any mark on yours. You just continue on in your eternity, unaffected by anything I do, not even prepared to shed light on any of your past, even when it comes face to face with both of us."

"I'm sorry if you think that Alec but-"

"Would you stop patronizing me! I am not a stupid child! Even after everything you're still treating me like an oblivious fool who you can just brush off."

"I am not! If you could calm down –"

"Oh fuck off Magnus!" Alec yelled, making Magnus flinch. Satisfied with that result Alec turned on his heal, and in a second he was once again back in the guest room with the door firmly closed behind him, content to wait out the next few days without speaking to Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

Simon checked his phone again, to no avail. Isabelle had not spoken to him since they had left the Hotel Dumort, no matter how many times he tried to get in contact with her. He decided that she couldn't ignore him forever, but as he went to call her again, a knock at the door distracted him.

"Hey Clary," Simon said as Clary followed him inside his and Jordan's apartment.

He was trying to act casual, but he could tell that Clary wasn't impressed with him either.

"What the hell is going on Simon? Why didn't you tell us about Alec?"

Simon shrunk in on himself, and heaved a sigh as he sat down on the couch.

"Raphael told me not to tell anyone. I know you weren't there, but he explained why. There's the Clave, and the clan…"

"Yes, I am aware that when there was official Lightwood shadow hunter business I wasn't told."

"Alec's their brother, they just reacted instantly," Simon said in Izzy and Jace's defense, but he could tell that his words weren't making her feel any better.

"That's not what I'm here to discuss. You lied to us. Simon, you lied to me."

"Oh because you've never lied to me about anything. My life would be so much easier if I knew half of the things going on in your head."

"Simon! I completely trusted what you said, and that whole time, you _knew _that Alec was dead, and you didn't say anything."

"Firstly, stop saying he's 'dead'. Yeah he died, so did I, but you make it sound like we're both six feet under. And don't you think me lying to all of you affected me? I only lied because I _had_ to. Raphael isn't exactly scared of getting creative when it comes to keeping people quiet."

"Look, I came here to tell you that we're all going to visit Alec; Jace, Izzy and I, and I thought you might want to come along. Don't get me wrong, I'm still annoyed at you, but…you can relate most to Alec, and what he's going through at the moment."

With the way that Alec was responding to the situation, Simon wasn't sure if he could, but he agreed to come anyway. Simon still hated being a vampire, loathed every vampiric aspect of himself, and he knew that what Raphael was saying was true, he was desperately trying to cling on to a human life, and pretend he hadn't been turned. Being a daylighter helped, not only because he could walk in the sun, but also because it marginalized him from other vampires, making him even less integrated into that lifestyle.

As Simon and Clary arrived, with both of them remaining silent during their whole journey to Magnus' apartment, Simon caught sight of Izzy and Jace waiting for them. Jace's face lit up, if only for a moment, as he saw Clary, and she quickly went over to him. Izzy gave Simon a measured look, and then turned and started heading up the stairs to Magnus' apartment, ignoring Simon. He sighed and followed, and by the time they arrived at Magnus' door it was already open with a tired looking warlock waiting for them. Magnus had finally changed, but his outfit still lacked most of its usual finesse. He was wearing no makeup, and even his hair was just down naturally, making him look much closer in age to the teens entering his apartment. Simon caught sight of Alec lurking at the back of the room, watching his siblings. He was well disguised in the shadows of the apartment, and he had always been skilled at making himself invisible, so it was no surprise that no one aside from Simon had noticed his presence yet.

"Hey Alec," he said, directing everyone's attention towards him.

Alec looked like he was about to say something, but he remained silent.

"Hey bro, having fun hiding in those shadows?" Jace asked jokingly, although his nervousness made him sound more awkward than humorous.

"What can I say? I'm a child of the night now," Alec replied flatly, not even attempting to lighten his tone.

"So, how are you doing?" Izzy asked, walking closer to her brother.

"Never been better," Alec muttered.

"Alec, she's just trying to help," Jace said.

"You thought visiting me, after forcing me to stay at my ex – boyfriend's house, would help me in some way?"

"Well the 'ex' thing is rather recent," Izzy said.

"Oh, does that make it better? I thought exes were supposed to give each other space…" Alec said, ignoring the pleading look Magnus was giving him.

Clearly the warlock was still being affected by what Alec had said to him earlier.

"Wow Alec, clam down –" Jace started.

"Would you all just piss off? What makes you think I want any of you here! All you ever do is get into shit and rely upon me to be the reliable boring brother who sorts everything out. Well, looks like you'll have to find someone else to take care of you lot, maybe someone who you'll actually listen to."

Alec's face remained surprisingly emotionless as he spoke to his siblings, his voice not getting any louder than usual. The coldness of the delivery of such emotional dialogue was what really concerned everybody in the room, and an exasperated Izzy threw up her arms and left. Alec watched her leave, his expression unreadable, but Magnus thought he saw a hint of regret.

"If you want to talk, you know where I'll be," Jace said, not so easily defeated.

He then left, and Clary followed him, still shocked over what Alec had said.

Simon however remained. There was something else going on, he could sense it. It probably helped that he had a bit of extra insight.

"Shadow hunter blood, it's more tempting than mundanes, not everyone will be that hard to resist," he said, looking at Alec, who's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Alec asked.

"You've always sacrificed everything for your siblings, no matter how angry at them you are," Simon explained. "The only reason you would risk hurting them would be to protect them from something else. You obviously weren't sure if you could resist, you know, biting them."

Magnus let out a small, relieved sigh, glad that some of Alec's normal behavior remained.

"You could have just told them," Magnus said.

"And have them look at me like I'm even more of a monster? I saw their faces at Dumort," he said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

With a click of his fingers Magnus conjured up more blood.

"If you need any more, or anything else, you just have to ask," he urged.

Simon looked at Magnus curiously; he'd never seen the warlock look so close to begging for Alec's attention.

"You've done enough," Alec said instead.

"Alexander, if we are going to share this apartment you are going to have to try to be civil."

"Or what? You'll kick me out, again?"

"Don't you think I see what a huge mistake that was?"

"I can see that you thought I was dead, and that it was your fault, and so you feel guilty about that. Doesn't mean that everything's good between us. You won't change Magnus. For eight hundred years you've lived this way, and you've whispered the same sweet nothings to countless others, but you haven't changed for them, and you won't change for me. God, I don't even think you _can_ change!"

Magnus was about to speak, when Simon cut him off.

"How did you do that?!"

Alec looked at him curiously.

"You said…"

"God? You think just because I was Nephilim I believed in god? I've seen so many impossible things, but never once have I seen any proof of there being a god."

"Camille could say it too…" Simon said.

"There's no great skill to it. You can't say what you believe in, like I can't say…"

"The Angle Raziel," Magnus finished for him, having already guessed where his devotions lay.

Alec nodded solemnly, his voice having been cut off at the attempt to say the Angel's name. The sudden change in topic left the three in an awkward silence, as they searched for what to say. Simon felt as if he were imposing into a domestic argument between Alec and Magnus, however Alec really didn't look like he wanted to be left alone with Magnus again.

"So… has Raphael swung by yet?" Simon asked trying to find some neutral ground.

By Magnus' expression he guessed he hadn't achieved what he'd intended.

"Yes, he says I only have to stay here another night or two," Alec said, sounding pleased by this fact.

"Cool," Simon said, and then glanced at Magnus, "or not?"

He just couldn't win, with anyone. He always managed to get himself into trouble when he was just trying to help.

"Hey, uhhh, Alec, I was wondering if I could talk to you…privately?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and not wanting to feel like a stranger in his own home, he gestured towards the guest room. Alec grabbed the blood Magnus had conjured and retreated to the room he was inhabiting, with Simon on his heels.

"Let me guess, you've been told to check on me," Alec said as he sat down on one of the various mismatched seats in the room.

"That's not the only reason I'm going to ask if you're okay," Simon mumbled as he also took a seat. "You just seem to be dealing with it _so_ much better than I did." _Than I do_, Simon added in his head.

"You didn't even know about the shadow world until very recently. I've grown up knowing and understanding it."

"You were raised to hate it," Simon pointed out.

"Yes, but I think we've already established that I'm not – I _wasn't_ a conventional shadow hunter."

"Still, how do you do it? Your life, how do you just let it go?"

"I haven't, I just… It's hard to explain," Alec had never been very good at expressing his feelings, "I have been separate from everything for a long time. Especially since I came out to the Clave. My siblings, they presumed I was fine, but every single day I was reminded that I would always be a disgrace, no matter what action I ever undertook, I would always be viewed by the them as nothing but a faggot."

Simon's eyes widened at Alec's language, having never heard Alec sound resentful.

"And as for my siblings, my family…I have spent my whole life caring for them, and they have always just taken me for granted. They were always amazingly skilled, something to brag about, and I was just the quiet one that they made fun of. I wanted to be confident and care free like them, but someone had to take care of them, and I knew that I already had to watch my step, with my 'big secret' and all that. So I appeared content with being ignored, and the fact that everyone bought that, I think that was the worst part of it all. And then along came Magnus. Well, you can already see what a train wreck that was. It's not that I want to forget Izzy and Jace, or Max, but they have used me my whole life, and now they are finally starting to see that maybe they should consider me as something other than a coward."

Simon listened to everything, and didn't speak until he was sure that Alec was finished.

"I can see what you mean. They do care about you, but you know that, but I can see it, how they walk right by you like you don't exist."

"Simon, I think you may be projecting a little," Alec said with a small smile, for the first time seeing the similarities between him and Simon.

"I'm empathizing, being a fellow side kick," Simon said with a grin.

The two boys seemed relieved that the conversation was becoming a little more light hearted.

"Talking about being 'special', Raphael said that you would have abnormal abilities."

Simon suddenly found himself landing on the floor, the chair having being snatched from beneath him, and Alec standing, still holding the chair, smiling to himself.

"What the? How did you…? I didn't even see that happening!" Simon said as he stood up again.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed my new found 'abilities'."

Alec put the chair down as he spoke, and sat down again.

"I can see why the Clave banned the turning of Nephilim," Alec said.

"Yeah, you're like a super weapon."

Alec laughed at the absurdity of that idea, he was in no way used to being considered extraordinary.

"Seriously, you would give Jace a run for his money," Simon insisted.

"I'd love to see his face if I did beat him."

"Golden boy being defeated? I don't think he has a coping mechanism for that," Simon said jokingly, and the two found themselves laughing, even after the depressing topics they had only just been focusing on.

"You're not so bad Simon," Alec suddenly said.

"Uh, thanks?" He replied.

"I've just never signed off on one of Isabelle's boyfriends before."

"Oh, thanks," Simon repeated, sounding much happier.

"But I swear, if you hurt her again, I will kill you, and I think we both know how capable I am of doing that," Alec said, only half joking.

**A/N** Thank you for your comments, I really appreciate the reviews. Three chapters in one day, I hope I'm not starting to spoil you...


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus watched as a certain blonde shadow hunter paced up and down the street outside the warlock's apartment. Simon had left roughly an hour ago, however Alec had yet to resurface from the room he had commandeered. Magnus pursed his lips as Jace finally started to make his way up to his apartment.

"Alexander, your brother is here to visit you, again!" He called out, and wasn't surprised to hear no movement.

He was surprised however when he turned to find Alec standing in the room. He let out a yelp, that wasn't very masculine, and took a few deep breaths.

"Alec! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Can warlocks even have heart attacks?" Alec asked, sounding genuinely interested in the answer.

A knock at the door saved Magnus from having to answer. He opened the door to let Jace in.

"I'm going out, try not to break anything."

Magnus would have lied and said that he had a social engagement, or even business, but in truth he just wanted to get away from the suffocating atmosphere of the apartment. There were so many emotions and doubts going around his head, and he really needed to get some air. As Alec had said, he needed space.

Jace watched Magnus go, but didn't argue, he actually wanted some alone time with Alec. He noticed that Alec seemed more relaxed, mainly due to him having had more blood, and so having less of a temptation to rip out the Nephilim's throat.

"You going to rip my head off again?" Jace asked jokingly.

"Depends on how annoying you are," Alec replied, his tone more light hearted than it had been when they'd last spoken.

Alec was starting to discover that his moods were linked with how hungry he was. He would have to remember that in future.

"Well, I can't make any promises," Jace said as he walked into the apartment properly. "How did you live here for so long? This place is like a mine field."

Jace was looking around at all of the randomly placed furniture and decorative items that neither boy understood.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"What happened between you and Magnus? One moment you were all lovey dovey, and now..."

"We hadn't been 'lovey dovey' for a while. There were complications. Magnus would never tell me anything, ever open up, even after he knew absoloutely everything about me. And that would be easier to deal with if his past didn't keep coming back to haunt me."

Jace was pleased with the honesty, after all, usually Alec would just shut down when he tried to discuss relationships with him.

"You're too good for him. I always said that, and I always will. _Way_ too good for that sparkly warlock. If you ever need me to beat him up, offer's there."

"Uh thanks Jace, but if I wanted to do that I could take care of it myself."

"Okay, sure," Alec had forgotten that Jace was not yet aware of his newfound abilities. "Look, as nice as it is to hear you open up, I actually wanted to talk to you about the whole vampire thing."

"I was wondering when that was going to come up."

"Firstly, why the hell didn't you tell Izzy and I straight away? We were worried sick about you."

"I wasn't really allowed to. There were, still are, complications. You heard what Raphael said."

"Oh come on Alec, we're your family, you can trust us."

"Can I? You and Izzy always have brash and unreasonable reactions. I'm the only one who can talk any sense into you, and if I'm not around-"

"Izzy and I can be cautious."

"No you can't! From day one you've had a death wish, and Izzy isn't much better."

"I do not."

"Jace, I was your parabitia, remember? I could feel every time you knew you could die, but went on some wild demon hunt anyway."

"Yeah, as your parabitia I do remember how that connection felt, and what I remember most is the feeling when I _knew_ that something was wrong, when all of this started I could feel-"

At that moment all of Alec's calmness and self-control suddenly slipped away.

"No, you do not get to lecture me. You don't think I felt it, when you died? It was like someone had clawed out my heart. I was so cold, and I couldn't breath, and I could feel the pain of the sword through my chest. And I couldn't do anything to help. I'd already tried to stop you, and as usual you hadn't listened, but it was all too late, and I thought you were dead. And then I saw you, and you were fine, and I was so relieved, but I still felt it. The break in our connection. It still felt like you were dead, like a part of me had died. And then you didn't even fucking tell me that you'd died until you absolutely had to."

Jace stood speechless, having had no idea that Alec had felt all of that. He hadn't even thought to ask…Jace realised that only made everything worse.

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't Jace. That's because you and Izzy always took me for granted. Surely all of those years, when I _loathed_ myself, you must have felt it. I felt it with you, and eventually you admitted it, and we talked. Don't you remember? When you told me I was the only friend you'd ever had? All that time, you must have felt my pain as well. But you ignored it."

The statement rang true, and Jace could do nothing but stare at Alec as guilt flooded through him.

"I'm…sorry." Jace said eventually, but he knew it was too little, too late.

"Did Jace Lightwood just apologize? It's a miracle!" Alec said bitterly.

He would usually control such retorts and bitterness, but now, he couldn't find one reason not to speak his mind.

"I think we're done here. You can go now." Alec said as he darted over to the door, and opened it. Jace looked to where Alec now was, baffled by the unfamiliar movements of his brother.

"But-"

"Jace. Leave. Now."

Magnus quickly glanced around his apartment, and saw Alec seated on the couch, instead of lurking in the spare room. He didn't comment on Jace no longer being present, as he saw the exhausted look on Alec's face that suggested things had not ended well.

"You hungry?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded.

A blood bag appeared in Alec's hand, and the younger man looked at him questioningly.

"Apparently they're better, more like the real deal," Magnus explained with a wave of his hand.

Alec eyed the bag suspiciously, but felt his fangs extend at the smell of the blood. He had already fed twice that night, when was his thirst going to end? He bit into the bag, and was amazed by the rush of excitement that went through his body as the force he had to apply to the bag mimicked the sucking notion of biting into flesh. He pushed the bag up closer to his lips, although he drained the contents more slowly than usual. The bitter coppery taste of blood he'd always experienced was replaced by an intoxicating mixture of sweet and savory, a sensation he had never had before. It was intriguing for Magnus to watch Alec, the way he saw his instincts shift from normal to completely vampiric, creating impulses Alec would never usually act upon. He could see the slips in Alec's self control, where his new difficulties with controlling emotions meant that he had gone from shy and reserved, to speaking his mind openly. Still, he wasn't as different as Magnus had suspected he would be. He was cold and detached, but that was mainly still shock, Magnus presumed, and Magnus had seen Alec be far more outspoken than any of his siblings had. The warlock did miss those glimpses of the sweet and compassionate Alec, but he had been reassured when he'd heard why Alec had dismissed his siblings.

"What was that? The blood…was different."

"AB+, it's rather rare. Each vampire has different tastes, apparently that's a blood type your keener on."

"How do you get the blood?"

"I have certain connections, due to my extended work with many vampires."

Alec was hardly surprised, of course he wouldn't get a clear answer, only one that was meant to confuse him further.

"Do you want any more?"

Alec felt like he could drink every last drop of blood in existence, and still want more.

"No thanks."

"You're not hiding out anymore," Magnus stated.

"Being cooped up in that room was driving me insane. I have the strange urge to run, and just keep running forever…" Alec said, sounding very far away.

"The extra energy from feeding, I believe it's very common."

"When did you become an expert?"

"Over the years I've-"

"Developed a large knowledge base?" Alec finished for him, smirking as the warlock obviously heard the words he was about to say. "That's what you always say when any question might in some way relate to your past. You need to come up with some better excuses."

"They're not excuses."

"Then what are they? Further reasons for me to doubt when you say 'I trust you'?"

"I do not want to fight again."

"Neither do I. Just stop pretending that we're okay, and that I'm the only one who has made mistakes."

"I feel like you're breaking up with me," Magnus said with bitter amusement.

"You already did that, but, I think I want things to remain that way."

Magnus hated hearing the honesty in Alec's voice. He had thought that just because he was willing to forgive Alec, Alec would forgive him. He had been sorely mistaken, it would seem. Alec felt like he'd had a sudden epiphany: he didn't want to be in a relationship with Magnus Bane anymore.

"You look like you're more surprised than me," Magnus said.

"It's strange, I feel like ever since I turned I have more retrospect, like I can take a step back from everything that happened before, and view it in a way that involves less personal emotion. I feel like everything that happened before, my shadow hunter life, like that was something separate from what I am now."

"You changed," Magnus said simply.

"Yes, parts of me, it feels like some aspects of myself did die, and they were replaced by something else. My 'vampire mind'."

"So you feel dead inside?" Magnus asked, not completely understanding.

"No, that's not it. I feel more alive than ever. I can sense everything now, I can _do_ anything, and everything. Well, that's how it feels anyway, like I'm invincible."

"I think that's how all teenagers feel."

"But you're right, I have changed, I just can't describe what's changed. Whatever it is, I don't feel like it's a bad thing. With Simon it's different. I think he hates being a vampire so much because he can't accept that change, so he fights it. Every day is a struggle for him."

"Did you pick up a psychology degree whilst you were buried?" Magnus asked.

Alec actually laughed softly at that, and Magnus felt a pang as his heart melted at the sound. He missed Alec already, and he was right in front of him. It didn't matter how close he was though, he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked gently as he saw Magnus' features fall.

"I just realised that I've lost you forever, haven't I?"

"Magnus, we were over a long time ago."

For a fleeting second Magnus wanted to throw everything at Alec's feet, tell him his entire life story, and beg the boy to stay with him, and never leave again. The temptation passed as quickly as it had appeared. As much as Magnus loved Alec, he had loved others, and he hadn't told them anything. Alec was different, but he obviously wasn't enough. Perhaps after eight hundred years no one would ever be enough. Maybe Magnus was too old to actually create a life with someone. He had been on his own so long maybe he couldn't actually ever fully give himself over to someone. But Alec didn't deserve to suffer just because he couldn't handle being completely open to someone. It was ironic really, all of their original problems had stemmed from Alec not committing, and now the roles had been completely reversed.

"You and Raphael, I have to ask, does that have anything to do with us?" Magnus asked eventually.

"There is nothing between Raphael and I," Alec said, hoping Magnus would leave it at that, however the warlock had other ideas. He was going to get the truth even if he had to pry a confession from Alec's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec smiled gleefully as he saw that once again he'd managed to pin Raphael beneath him, successfully rendering him defenseless. Alec really wasn't used to _winning_ spars, he was always being thrown around by Jace and Izzy, but now he was fighting an extremely strong vampire, and it was proving to be hardly a challenge.

"Careful there Alexander, you are starting to appear smug," Raphael said, but his words were not as guarded as usual, probably due to his exhaustion.

It was daytime, when they should both be asleep, and only Alec had fed recently, however that shouldn't have given him such a drastic advantage. The two had been sparring for at least three hours, yet Alec had not lost any of his enthusiasm.

"Maybe you shouldn't be making it so easy for me to win," Alec replied, his self-confidence being higher than usual, allowing him to joke more easily.

Alec then got up, allowing Raphael to quickly regain his composure. Alec was always amazed by that; how Raphael could transform from helpless to powerful in a matter of seconds. Raphael walked over to one of Alec's unfinished bottles of blood, which he had probably only left due to politeness, and drank. He instantly felt revitalized, allowing him to continue to hide from Alec the exhausting effect the training was having on him. Alec looked distracted, and Raphael decided to launch himself at Alec, moving impossibly fast towards his target. Alec was faster. Raphael was plucked from mid air and once again thrown to the ground, this time with Alec landing perched over him, with his body resting in between Raphael's parted thighs. Raphael immediately became aware of the position, but Alec was more focused on the blood he could smell on Raphael, and the small droplets he could still see sitting on Raphael's lips. Without registering what he was doing, Alec lent down and flicked his tongue out over those lips, tasting the blood there. The taste of Raphael overwhelmed him instead; the blood forgotten as Alec lent in even closer and connected his lips with Raphael's still parted ones. With Raphael's mouth still slightly open, it was easy for Alec to slip his tongue inside Raphael's mouth, and the vampire below him made no objections, in fact he pushed his tongue forward to meet Alec's. All thoughts unrelated to each other fell away at the contact, and Raphael found himself tearing Alec's shirt open in one swift movement, the material offering little resistance. His fingers danced across Alec's perfectly sculpted abdomen with surprising delicacy, and it wasn't until Alec rolled his hips forward that Raphael gave in and let his hands roam properly, although they continued to tease Alec, especially as one had settled over Alec's pecs, his finger tracing a nipple. It was at that point, just as Alec was about to rip away Raphael's clothes as well, that Simon made himself known.

Alec's mind was brought back to the present by Magnus' words.

"Oh come on Alec, you're wearing one of my old shirts because Raphael tore yours apart. We all saw it, Simon, Izzy, Jace and I. You can't just say it never happened."

Alec had been hoping Magnus wouldn't notice him borrowing one of Magnus' few conservative t-shirts. If there was one thing Magnus knew perfectly, it was his wardrobe.

"It was just a newborn vampire thing. He'd been drinking blood, we'd been sparring, one thing lead to another…"

Magnus appeared unconvinced and he placed one hand on his hip.

"Even if that was all it was to you, Raphael was definitely getting into it, and he doesn't have the same excuse as you."

Alec hadn't really been giving much thought to the situation with everything else going on, but he supposed Magnus had a point.

"It isn't important."

"Would you tell me, in the future, if there was something between the two of you?"

"Would you want to know?"

"I don't know," Magnus replied honestly, "I'd rather hear an explanation from you then hear it from someone else."

"Okay," Alec said dismissively.

"Is that a 'yes, I'll tell you'?"

"There's nothing going on, so you don't need to worry about that yet," Alec said.

Magnus still had his suspicions, and Alec wasn't exactly known for his honesty when it came to his feelings.

"That's the best answer I'm going to get, isn't it?" Magnus asked to no one in particular. "If you do ever need anything, if you're ever in trouble, something that _Raphael_ can't help with… well, it's like I said, aku cinta kamu."

"Not that it makes a difference," Alec added, echoing the words Magnus now regretted ever uttering.

Alec watched, from a distance, as the sun began to rise. Even though he was nowhere near being in direct sunlight, the urge to run from the rays of the sun that would soon be filtering through the windows, was difficult to ignore. A wave of weariness moved through him, and with a sigh Alec stood and moved back towards the room he'd taken over. He had hardly made an impression on the space, in fact the only real difference was the fact the bed was made. Alec threw himself down on the mattress and looked up at the paint splattered ceiling. He supposed it was some kind of post modernist inspired design, but it still just looked like someone had thrown some paint across the surface above him. Alec rolled over so that he was now facing the window, which had the bright pink curtains drawn. Alec sometimes wondered how Magnus managed to find things in so many bright colours. The array of fluro shades was starting to give him a headache. Alec groaned and buried his head in his pillow, trying to will sleep upon himself. He felt tired, but there were so many thoughts going around his head, and of course his constant desire for blood, that were all keeping him awake. Having far less patience than usual also proved to be a problem, as Alec found when half hearted hit the head board of the bed, and heard the sound of shattering, followed by a loud clunk. He slowly peeked over his pillow to inspect the damage. Half of the headboard of the bed lay on the floor, and the other half didn't look very stable anymore.

"Oops," Alec murmured.

He wondered what the chance was of anyone believing that he had broken Magnus' bed in a completely innocent way. Not likely, he decided. At least the warlock hadn't seemed to have heard it. Alec rolled over so he was once again on his back and eventually his eyes started to flutter shut, but even then he slept fitfully, Magnus' apartment no longer offering him the security it once had.

Raphael stepped through the front doors of Hotel Dumort, making his presence know immediately. The clan had started to notice his disappearances, and that whatever business he was attending to was to remain secret from the clan. Head vampires always had private matters separate from their clan, but with all of the insecurity floating around Raphael knew that the clan would not hesitate to find a new leader if they felt threatened. Raphael felt many eyes on him, but he gave them no notice, not one to be intimidated. He could sense that it was almost dawn, which explained the amount of vampires inside the Hotel, and still awake. He quickly moved back up to one of the old conference rooms of the hotel, which they now used as a sort of boardroom. It was where Raphael dealt with most of the political matters concerning the clan, and usually remained empty, but Raphael would not be so lucky today. As he walked into the room and closed the doors behind him, he could feel the presence of another vampire.

"Good morning Lily, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The overly curt tone of his voice was not lost on the other vampire.

Lily was Raphael's second in command, and the two had known each other for years, although they had never really been conventional friends. Still, they understood each other very well, and Lily had noticed Raphael's strange behavior, and wanted to uncover the cause of it.

"I figured that someone should cover for you," she said in a sing song voice, "wouldn't want to stir up any suspicion now would we?"

"What are you trying to say Lily?"

"Come now Raphael, you don't need to take that tone with me, I'm just looking out for you. Whatever little endeavor you've undertaken is taking up a lot of your time."

"Has anybody else noticed anything?"

"Maybe. That's not the point," Lily walked over to him as she spoke, "What is it you're up to? Is it something to do with Camille? No? Ooh, let me guess, you've gotten yourself a secret lover."

Lily had always loved to tease Raphael, and for all the seriousness he possessed, she was very much the opposite.

"I have a progeny."

Lily laughed, until she saw that Raphael was not attempting to be humorous.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? After fifty years, who was able to catch your eye?"

"I was put into a somewhat complicated situation. It was not exactly my _choice_."

"Then kill them. No one will notice a newborn disappearing, it happens all of the time."

Lily was amused by the almost comically shocked expression that appeared on Raphael's face.

"So you _care_ about your newborn, do you?" She asked suggestively.

"I need a one. I am aware of how the plan speaks of my choice not to turn anyone. They believe that I may be inadequate of the task. This will reaffirm my position to the clan."

"I thought you were forced to turn the fledging?"

"I am making the best of a complex situation."

"Why is it so complex? Vampires are instructed to make their newborns known immediately. Of course you have some leniency due to being the head of the clan and all, but still, why so secretive?"

"The identity of the person is of some concern. There are many parties that will be interested in his fate, and his origins may cause some conflict."

"Could you be any more vague?"

"He was a Lightwood."

"As in the Nepilim Lightwood family?!"

"Is there any other? There eldest son, Alexander, he is my progeny."

"Isn't that the one dating the High Warlock? Well, you've managed to piss off two powerful groups by turning, what's his name? Alexander? I'm impressed."

"You sound far too pleased for my liking."

"I've never seen you involved in something so _scandalous_ and I have known you since you were turned."

"Now you see why I have had to remain so private of late."

"You're going to have to tell the clan soon. They're becoming impatient."

"I am aware of that. I plan on telling them tomorrow evening, before they leave for the night."

"Why the sudden rush? You've obviously been keeping this to yourself for a while."

"Alexander is having to stay in another location, one that he is not pleased with. I would prefer him to be able to integrated into our community as soon as possible."

"You seem rather fond of your progeny…."

"What are you trying to suggest, Lucy?"

"Oh come on, most vampires turn people they had a connection with, usually a romantic one. It doesn't work out most of the time, but as they say, love makes you blind."

"Love is blind."

"What now?"

"That's the saying; love is blind."

"You're becoming quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"Alexander and I are not involved in any way."

"Then why else did you steel him away from his warlock?"

"I told you, the situation called for immediate action."

"There has been talk, about you having hardly any 'involvements' over the last fifty years. Aside from M.K of course, although that didn't really go anywhere…"

Raphael barely even reacted to the name of his old obsession.

"Interesting to hear it's a boy, keeping up with times I see, and one so young…the clave will not be happy about any of this, of course he was already in enough trouble for his relationship with Warlock Bane…"

"Alexander and I are not in a relationship," Raphael repeated, "and that is final."

"Whatever you say, my naive little vampire."

"You should not talk to me in such a way, I am your leader."

"The reason you keep me around is to challenge what you say. Now, let's address the issue at hand, how to tell the clan about the new addition."


	16. Chapter 16

Raphael remembered once as a boy, reading the story of Moses and how the sea parted for him. Well, he hadn't read it, he hadn't learned to read until he was turned, but he had heard the story read out loud to him. He couldn't remember who the voice that rang through his head had belonged to. He rarely spent time trying to remember his time as a mundane, and whoever it had been was most likely dead by now. As Raphael walked through his clan to his usual place in front of the grand front door, he smirked as the crowd parted for him, observing how they obediently fell back. Raphael had never been one to lust after power, but he was ambitious, and that alone had driven him very far. He was the head of a clan, and had only been a vampire for roughly fifty years, a marvelous feat when compared to Camille. No one seemed to know exactly _how_ old she was, as she surpassed the memory of every other vampire in the clan.

"I know you have all noticed my recent absences. As the leader of your clan, such secretive behaviour is usually inexcusable, and I apologise. However I do not stand in front of you tonight with the intention to sing a sorrowful tune, instead I have good news. With the temperamental political situations facing this clan, and the recent developments involving all of the shadow world, I have decided that now more than ever is the time to show the strength of our coven, to show that we are not afraid to extend our power, over territory, laws, and continuation of our kind."

So far Raphael's speech had broken through the suspicious silence of the group, and now many of them were cheering, as they had all been privately hoping for some good news in the face of the evils that had been unveiling.

"I am sure you are also all aware of the vampiric threat facing this city, in the form of a young fledging created by Lilith, who is a tool of the Nephilim Morgenstein boy," this earned hisses from most of the audience, "and she is someone who needs to be stopped immediately. The prosperity of our clan then depends upon increased power, enough to defeat even Maureen. If this can be done, then what more do we need to fear? Well, I stand before you today having created a solution. Such a complex situation has not lead to a simple solution, and whilst some of you may have distaste towards my choice, I advise you to reflect upon our circumstances before voicing such shallow and short lived perceptions."

The murmur of questioning whispers increased in volume as Raphael spoke, and he waited for it to die down before finally unveiling the truth.

"I have created a progeny. My first progeny. Some of you may be familiar with him, as he is Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

The whispers broke out into loud conversation, some vampires confused over the identity of the newborn, other knowing exactly who he was. The Lightwood family was well known by most of the downworlders in the city. Raphael ignored some of the comments directed at him, patiently waiting for the vampires to come to their senses.

"Alexander represents hope in our dire position. Not all of you may know the enhanced abilities of a vampire with shadow hunter heritage. There is a reason they were banned for centuries. He is the only vampire we could possibly create strong enough to stand against any physical threat we face. I can also assure you that although he was Nephilim, he is now truly one of us, as will be demonstrated to you, when I return with him this evening, two hours before sunrise."

Another uproar sounded at those words, but Raphael turned on his heel, refusing to be overpowered by the might of the shear number of his clan. Lucy distracted the clan, allowing Raphael to slip into the shadows, and make his way to Brooklyn, for what he hoped was the last time.

Alec paced around Magnus's apartment, knowing he wasn't meant to leave, yet every fiber of his being was screaming at him to burst through the door and disappear into the night. It wasn't just the usual urge that plagued Alec, it was the burning thirst he could feel in his veins, causing his fangs to elongate even though there was no blood in sight. At some point during the day whilst Alec had been asleep Magnus had left. Whether it was for business, a personal matter, or he simply needed some space, Alec did not know. It had been hours since then, and there was still no sign of Magnus, and Alec was starting to become desperate. He knew how to get to Taki's, he could just order some blood from there. Surely he didn't have to be completely dependent on Magnus, and who would notice him being away from the wards for half an hour? With his mind made up Alec opened the door, slipping out of the apartment with a quick glance over his shoulder.

Alec kept his head down as he took the back streets to Taki's, knowing that bumping into a mundane while he was this hungry was the last thing he needed. Alec only had to swerve off course once, when a young teen obviously looking for a party tried to come up and talk to him. Other than that Alec managed to make his way to Taki's unobserved, and even once he sat down at the bar, no one noticed him. He may have spent half of his life eating at Taki's, but his invisibility meant that still no one recognized him. Alec had grabbed some new clothes earlier that evening, some of the stuff Magnus had picked out for him, but he had never worn, before leaving, and was relieved that he had done so. Not only did he now finally not smell like sewers and soil, but he had also found some money shoved in one of the back pockets, enabling him to actually purchase the blood he needed.

"Wow, slow down there love."

Alec looked up at the man behind the bar for the first time, and noticed that he was watching him very closely.

"Sorry, haven't fed in a while."

The Fey grinned at him, revealing teeth a little sharper than normal.

"Oh don't apologize, we all have those days. What's got you so down?"

"I've been forced to move in with my ex-boyfriend after he caught me making out with my maker," Alec stated, surprised at his own honesty.

Now that he'd started to stop keeping his personal feelings private, it was hard to stop sharing.

"Shit, you have had a rough time. Here, have another, this one's A-, we haven't had any supply for three months, up until today's delivery."

"I don't have enough money on me," Alec said, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Oh come now, it's on the house!" The fey insisted.

Alec happily accepted the drink, missing how the man's eyes raked over him as he stretched over the bar to take the drink. As soon as he had taken a sip his phone buzzed, and he looked down to see an alarmed text from Magnus, demanded to know where he was. He groaned out loud.

"Thanks for the drink, but I've gotta run."

"Too bad. Do drop in again," The fey said as Alec quickly finished his drink and then all but ran for the exit.

Just as he was starting to text his reply a stench filled his nose, making him reel back. Then there was a flash of brown fur, claws, jaws, and before Alec knew what was happening he was fighting a werewolf. And then another, and another, until he was surrounded by five different werewolves. Alec launched into action. As one wolf pounced Alec pulled it from the air and threw it at another two, easily taking the three downworlders out in one swift move. He then focused on the other two, who were both only partially shifted, but were still snarling at him. One threw a punch, and Alec caught her first, crushing it in his own hand. He then turned and kicked at the other werewolf who had tried to sneak up behind him while he was distracted. He quickly dispatched of the werewolf who was still in his grip, throwing her hard against the wall. She slumped down, and made no other movement, although he could still her breathing. As he was quickly checking to see that he hadn't done too much damage, and was also trying to figure out what had happened he sensed another werewolf behind him, and he turned, poised in a fighting position with his fangs extended. Instead of attacking however Alec just stared dumbly at the figure in front of him.

"Luke?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean you do not know where Alexander is?"

Magnus glared back at the head vampire who currently looked like he was weighing up how much trouble he would be in if he killed the warlock.

"I went out earlier…and it took a little longer than I thought…and now I dunno where he went to…" Magnus slurred.

Raphael snarled at the warlock who was blind drunk and had managed to lose his progeny.

"You were instructed not to leave him on his own under any circumstances."

"Yeah, well, shit happens. And plussss…Alec wasn't meant to leave home, and he did."

"You are completely useless," Raphael muttered as he turned away from Magnus.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to track Alexander by scent, I can still pick him up, he must not have departed too long ago," Raphael called over his shoulder as Magnus pulled out his phone.

The warlock moved as if he were going to follow Raphael, however the cold look he received showed he was not welcome company.

"Fine, I'll just stay here on my own then," Magnus said to himself as he retreated back into his apartment.

"Wow, your trusted ally really did stand up to the challenge," Lucy said as she started to follow Raphael.

She had quickly caught up with him, but had remained somewhat separate as Magnus had informed Raphael that Alec had left, and he had no idea where the newborn had gone. Raphael didn't even trust his state enough to ask for a basic tracking spell.

"I think he's heading towards Taki's," Lucy observed as the two followed Alec's scent.

"Towards what?"

"Taki's. It's a sort of downworlder café, he probably knows the place from before he was turned, I've heard the Lightwoods were fond of the place. And of course they have blood."

Raphael nodded, absorbing the information silently, now following Lucy's lead.

"It stinks of mutt," Raphael said as he came to the entrance of the establishment.

"_All_ downworlders are welcome."

Raphael chose not to respond, but to step inside Taki's instead. Alec's scent was still fresh, however he was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse, have you seen a young vampire in here?" Raphael asked the fey behind the bar. "Black hair, blue eyes-"

"And completely gorgeous. Yeah, I know the one you're talking about, he left a couple of minutes ago, was in a real hurry. Something about getting back to his ex boyfriend's place."

"We must have just missed him, won't Bane be pleased when Alexander returns safe and sound," Lucy said.

"So that's his name, Alexander?" The fey asked curiously.

"I do not believe that information is any of your business," Raphael answered curtly.

He then turned to leave, beckoning Lucy to follow him.

"Oh no, you and Alexander _definitely_ aren't involved," Lucy said as she slowly went to follow Raphael.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Could you have been any more protective of him just then?"

"He's my progeny."

"Oh yeah, and possibly a whole lot more."

"Lucy you really must stop trying to create scandals out of thin air. There is nothing between us. You can ask Alexander yourself."

"I think I will," Lucy said with a smirk as she watched who she presumed to be Alec, walk back into Taki's.

"Did your pack just _attack_ me?!" Alec demanded as he stared at Luke.

The werewolf looked dumbstruck.

"We were told of a new vampire threat…"

"Well seeing as I'm obviously not a threat, will you please get out of the way, and call off whatever future abductions you have planned?"

"But you are a vampire. How…?"

"How do you think?" Alec snapped.

"The Clave?"

"No, they don't know. Nobody knows. Well, nobody is meant to. Not yet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back."

"Wait, did you do this so you could be with Magnus?"

"No!" Alec practically yelled, even though it was fair reasoning. "I have to go."

Alec darted past Luke, utilizing his super spread. After the fight adrenaline was singing through his veins, causing his thirst to return. He wondered if the fey was still feeling hospitable. As he re-entered Taki's he came face to face with a blue haired vampire he didn't recognize. He instantly flinched away, a mixture of shadow hunter instincts and Raphael's warnings causing him to keep his distance.

"My, my Raphael, you really did pick a pretty one," the strange vampire said as she eyed Alec up like a piece of meat.

Hearing his maker's name Alec looked up and made eye contact with Raphael, instantly feeling more relaxed.

"Alexander, why did you think it appropriate to go out?"

"Sorry, Magnus was gone, and I was hungry."

"So this _is_ Alexander. Lovely to meet you."

"Uh, you too," Alec responded awkwardly, disliking the looks Lucy was giving him.

"Alexander this is my second in command, Lucy."

"Oh, well then I guess the honor of meeting you is all mine."

"He even has manors! You have found a gem haven't you Raphael? This one is a keeper."

"Thank you?" Alec replied.

"Are you still thirsty?" Raphael asked, ignoring Lucy.

"Yeah, I was kinda in a fight."

"A fight?!" Raphael asked in alarm.

"There were some werewolves…they attacked me!"

"Are those mutts trying to stir up trouble _again_?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think they'll try anything else, now that Luke knows who I am."

"You're on first name basis with alpha?" Lucy said curiously.

"I know him. Or, I used to. He married Jocelyn."

"Ah yes, the down worlder and the shadow hunter. I hear it all went very smoothly," Raphael said as he directed Alec towards a seat.

"It was a nice wedding, I suppose. I haven't really been to that many."

"You were at their _wedding_?" Lucy asked.

"They were friends of the family."

"I almost forgot how much Nephilim love to stick together," Lucy commented as she took a seat.

"There aren't that many of them left."

Lucy smiled as Alec chose not to include himself as a shadow hunter. It was then that Raphael figured out that Lucy must have known all of this information, as it was common knowledge amongst down worlders, and that she was testing Alec.

"Stop that," he warned her.

"Oh come now, he's passing with flying colours. I believe you and I are going to get along very well, Alexander."

Alec gave her a strange look, and decided to sit down next to Raphael rather than Lucy, who was motioning at the seat next to her.

"I believe you are scaring my progeny, please cease that at once."

"Why so defensive Raphael? Alexander can look after himself, can't you?"

"Uhh, yeah I can," Alec replied, looking over at Raphael for support.

"Ignore her and she will eventually stop her harassments," Raphael said quickly, and he then walked over to the front of the restaurant to order some blood.

As soon as he was gone Lucy leant in closer to Alec, and the younger vampire was very glad there was a table between them.

"So…why the big hush hush between you and Raphael? Is there something going on?"

"No!" Alec quickly denied, and he soon felt Raphael's presence behind him.

The older vampire quickly took a seat, and after a quick glance at Alec's expression he shot Lucy a dirty look.

"What? I said I was going to ask him," Lucy said with a grin.

They then all turned their attention towards the waiter who was bringing over a single bottle of blood for Alec. The fey gave Alec a smile, and Alec returned the gesture as he recognized it as the same man from earlier.

"Miss me already darling?" He asked jokingly, and Raphael gave him an icy glare.

Noticing that the fey was lingering, Raphael spoke up.

"If that is all we would prefer some privacy."

"Is this the ex you were talking about?" The fey asked, ignoring Raphael, which obviously infuriated the powerful vampire.

"No, he's my maker…" Alec corrected softly, watching Raphael cautiously.

His reaction was a complete contrast to what Alec expected. After spending so long with Magnus and watching the actions of the overdramatic immortal he expected Raphael to show his anger in some form, but instead the vampire remained composed, his annoyance only noticeable from the deepening of his voice, making it sound more authoritative.

"As the head vampire of the New York clan I demand that you leave us in privacy, or else you will regret your actions later."

The fey's eyes widened and he quickly muttered an apology and scampered off, not giving any of the vampire's another glance.

"A tad protective aren't we?" Lucy asked casually.

"My progeny is worth protecting," Raphael said softly, almost as if he himself didn't believe the words he was saying.

He would have liked to add that it was obligation, but he was starting to realize that there was more to the situation than that.


	18. Chapter 18

Alec tugged at the sleeves of his sweater nervously, wishing he was wearing one of his more familiar tatty ones, rather than one Magnus had purchased for him. He could smell the strange magical scent of the warlock, wich only further discomforted him. As he, Raphael and Lucy walked up to the daunting front doors of the Hotel Dumort Alec tried to contain his nerves, taking a deep and unnecessary breath. He was about to face all of the vampires of the New York clan, a group who had been his 'enemies' since he and his family had first moved to the Institute. He briefly wondered if any of them would recognize him, although he had never really been the one to recklessly pick a fight, and so he presumed that he hadn't done anything to draw their attention.

"He's so adorable when he's shy," Lucy said softly, so only Raphael could hear her.

"Stop that, he is not a puppy, he is a vampire."

"Yes, a very cute one, and if you two don't have anything going on then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I-"

"You are not his type," Raphael interjected.

"Too bad. Oh well, there are a hundred other vampires behind those doors that _are_ his type, and you know how difficult it is for a newborn to control their urges."

"I am aware of all this."

"Good, because you're going to have to say something if you don't want him running off."

"Again, he is not some dog I must keep on a leash."

"You're just lucky that he is very obedient."

"There are few now who would defy me."

"Yes, yes, you're a wonderfully powerful leader, but that is not my point."

"What _are_ you trying to say then?"

"If you want Alec to stay by your side completely, then you're going to have to let him know what's going on inside that head of yours, or should I say your heart."

"You flatter yourself, believing that you have such knowledge of my desires."

"I am a very gifted individual."

"Of that I have no doubts, but not in this area."

"Raphael, I have known you longer then anyone else, I even saw you before you were turned."

"True, and you never understood me then, and you are still confused now."

"Oh, it isn't me who is confused, Raphael."

Alec, having noticed the progressively louder bickering between the two, had started to edge closer to catch their words, however he was still unable to piece together what they were discussing. The two picked up on his closer presence, and Raphael quickly dismissed the conversation with a warning look to Lucy.

"There is no need for you to worry Alexander, the clan already know of your origins."

"They're just curious about you now," Lucy added.

Alec nodded, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Well you definitely weren't an actor in a past life," Lucy said.

"I'm not really used to having any attention," Alec muttered back.

"Why ever not?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious.

Alec was saved from having to answer her question when Raphael opened the doors of the hotel, revealing a crowd of vampires that were usually still out and about with the night still a few hours away from completion.

Alec wanted to cringe away from the multiple gazes fixed on him, but he decided that appearing weak in front of so many vampires, and while he was standing right next to Raphael, was probably a bad idea. Not burdened with usual blush that gave away his shyness before, Alec lifted his head and walked through the crowd, paying little attention to any of his new clan. Raphael observed every movement around him, ensuring that everything went smoothly. Once he had reached the end of the main lobby, and Lucy had disappeared into the crowd, Raphael turned to address his clan.

"This is Alexander Lightwood, I am sure you will all make him feel welcome."

Rather than being a friendly statement, Raphael's words were understood as an order to all of the clan, and one that he hoped they would follow. Sensing Alec's discomfort, Raphael then gave a brief nod before leaving, gesturing for Alec follow, which he did gladly.

"Did that go well?" Alec asked once they were in private again.

"I believe so. Nobody tried to attack you, which is generally a positive sign."

Alec laughed nervously, and stopped when he realised Raphael wasn't joking.

"I see what Simon meant when he said that the clan can be intimidating."

"The clan do not like Simon, they have no problem with killing him on sight. He has every right to be weary of this place. It is not the home for him that it is for you."

_Home_. The word resonated in Alec's mind for a moment. The fact that he could never again walk the halls of his original home hadn't registered with him yet. Raphael turned to look at Alec as he realised that the newborn stood frozen in place with shock etched across his features.

"Alexander?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Alec said and he continued walking, ignoring the flood of emotion that threatened to over take him.

"You do not appear to be 'fine'," Raphael stated, not comfortable with discussing emotions, but seeing his progeny's distress.

"I just hadn't really thought about what having this as my 'home' actually meant."

"It may not be the most welcoming place, but this establishment has been my home for many years now. These walls have been familiar to me for half a century, from the night I died within them."

Alec furrowed his brow at the statement, but not because of the information provided. He was more surprised with the detail that Raphael openly provided him with. Most immortals seemed quite guarded about their pasts, especially Magnus.

"I didn't realize this was where you died."

Raphael smiled softly at the blunt words; he had always preferred it when people were upfront with him. It made it so much easier to determine their exact thoughts and motives, yet the older vampire was still at a loss when it came to most of Alec's feelings.

"Hotel Dumort is far more than that. Over the years that I have been immortal I have travelled, to various places across the globe, and yet I always find myself here."

"What about your original home?" Alec asked softly as he followed Raphael into his private chambers.

"The 'home' I had as a mundane can barely be classified as somewhere fit for habitation. I shall never miss that place."

Alec noticed the slight bitterness that had crept into Raphael's usually dethatched and natural tone, and so he didn't push any further.

"Now, there is another issue at hand," Raphael said suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled over the room, "we must dispatch of Maureen, preferably sooner rather than later."


	19. Chapter 19

Magnus growled as the sound of his doorbell rang through his apartment, pulling him out of his fitful sleep. He dragged himself out of the bed, which now seemed obscenely large and empty, and snapped up a robe as he walked to his intercom.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for disturbing my slumber, or I will teleport you to the center of a volcano."

The High Warlock of Brooklyn really was in no mood to welcome guests or customers, as his mind was still on other matters. Magnus had never thought about how much damage a few words could do. _Not that it makes any difference_. Out of all the things he could have said, he chose the one statement that reaffirmed Alec's fear that he would not make an impression on the warlock's long life. He had not realised the power of these words until they'd been thrown back at him. Magnus had said them, and perhaps for a moment he had believed those words, but as soon as he'd seen Alec with _Raphael_, his blood had run cold, and he had felt such a strong tug on his heart, as if his entire being was screaming out to Alec. The world really could be cruel; Alec was immortal, which meant they had the opportunity to be together forever, but that very opportunity had shown Alec Magnus' very nature that he had been hiding from him so desperately. He was a coward. He would not risk everything for love. Possibly because he'd done that before, and it never ended well. He would throw himself into disastrous situations, risk his life, but when it came to actually making himself vulnerable, where he could no longer hide behind his magic and years of knowledge… Opening up like that was something he had never done, not even with Camille. And now Alec was another lover he would never reveal himself to.

"I really wouldn't recommend harming a single gorgeous lock of mine, warlock, or the Clave will be very upset."

Magnus groaned as he recognized Jace's voice. This could not be good.

"What do you want, Nephilim? You have nowhere near the amount of money required to hire me."

"No favours for old friends?"

"You are not, nor were you ever, a _friend_ of mine. I choose to keep much finer company."

"Your loss, still, there are some things we need to discuss, and the Clave orders you assist us with finding Maureen."

"Oh do they now? I am quite sick of assisting the Clave."

"I figured you'd want to take down the bitch who killed Alec, seeing as you put him in that situation to start with," Jace replied.

"Alexander put himself in those tunnels, I was only there because I decided to follow him. I am not saying I am without blame, but I will not be your punching bag."

Jace was silent for a moment, noticing how Magnus spoke as if he'd been in this exact situation before. Of course the warlock was no stranger to lost loves, his eight hundred years had led to him seeing various affairs, and it was that thought, of Magnus having shared his heart with so many, that had originally started to haunt Alec.

"I will help you however, Nephilim. This is my city as well, and I would prefer if Maureen were permanently removed from it," Magnus continued.

"Good…thanks," Jace said, his voice sounding strained as he thanked Magnus.

"Where is your sister? I had presumed she wanted to be involved."

"If Izzy were here she might just rip your head off. Clary's trying to convince her to talk to Simon."

"It is curious how much he knew about all of this," Magnus thought out loud, but Jace did not dwell on the statement.

He then buzzed Jace through to the apartment, and he noticed the shadow hunter look around skeptically at the place, and then at Magnus. The warlock had made no attempt to appear his usual self, and even his loft was lacking its usual finesse.

"How quickly can you track Maureen down? We plan to attack tomorrow, during the day, obviously."

"I will meet you at the Institute tomorrow at dawn, with Maureen's exact location."

Jace nodded in approval at that.

"Oh, and could you please appear more…normal? You look like a complete wreck," Jace said as he left, although his tone was filled with more concern than mockery.

Magnus rolled his eyes at someone trying to give him fashion advice. He was already quite aware of how pitiful he appeared, and with Alec seemingly gone for the moment, he knew he had to pull himself together. He had never dwelled too long on a broken heart, for an immortal it was best to move on as quickly as possible, and Magnus did remind himself that compared with many of his relationships, his time with Alec was actually rather brief. That thought did not comfort him too much, but with a heavy sigh, Magnus made his way back to his bedroom, and within half an hour he remerged, his glittery glamorous self. He then sent out a fire message to his regular customers, alerting them to the fact that he was once again open for business, and he soon had a dozen cases that needed his immediate attention. Most of them only involved simple spells, but he welcomed the distractions they provided him with. As his day dragged on Magnus was even able to lose himself in the work so much he temporarily forgot all about Alec for a short time.

Alec felt a hand on his back, gently shaking him awake. He groaned, and shifted away from the hand, trying to snuggle further into his bed. He could sense without opening his eyes that the sun was still up, and his body fought the person trying to drag him back to consciousness. Eventually Alec gave up on getting back to sleep, and quickly rose, inspecting who had woken him. The face was unfamiliar, which immediately put Alec on edge.

"Who are you?" He asked the stranger.

Instead of replying the vampire raised his fist, and threw a punch at Alec. Even though he had just awoken, Alec's mind was no longer foggy, and he caught the vampires fist, and used it to twist his arm until he heard a satisfactory snap. The other vampire yelped out in pain, and tried to pull his broken arm away from Alec, but the newborn yanked him closer, gaining more leverage over the stranger, and he then used all of his strength to throw the vampire back. This resulted in the intruder being smashed through two walls, and then falling through the floor as soon as he landed. This racket caused quite a commotion, especially as most of the vampires in the hotel had yet to rise. Dusk was less than an hour off, but most vampires were still not ready wake up. One particularly loud voice broke through the general commotion.

"What the hell just woke me up?!"

Alec recognized the voice as belonging to Lucy, and soon enough he saw a bob of electric blue hair.

"What just happened?" Alec asked, just as Lucy opened her mouth to ask the same thing.

"Holy fuck, that was awesome!"

Alec and Lucy both looked down in confusion to see the vampire Alec had fought dragging himself back to his feet, looking far too excited.

"They all said you were like an uber-vamp, but wow! Dude, you are like… wow!"

Alec's mouth hung open, his mind refusing to provide him with any sort of response.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" Raphael asked as he entered the corridor most of the vampire clan was now trying to get into.

"Sorry Raphael, I just wanted to check out the newcomer, and see if everybody was exaggerating about his super powers."

"Wilson, whatever you were up to I am sure it was inappropriate, and I am also sure that you, as well as everyone else in this clan, shall repress the desire to test Alexander in the future."

The strange vampire, Wilson, nodded and flashed Alec a quick grin, before skulking off.

"I do apologise for his immaturity. Eighty years old and he acts as if he was turned yesterday," Raphael said in a softer tone to Alec.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. Or break anything," Alec replied.

"Isn't he just the sweetest?" Lucy said, walking over and laying a hand on Alec's arm.

"If you desire it, there is blood awaiting you in the conference room," Raphael said, and Alec suddenly looked reinvigorated. He quickly darted towards the room, not bothering with any other kind of formality.

"Stop that. He is not interested, and it only makes you appear pitiful," Raphael snapped at Lucy once Alec, and the rest of the clan, had dispersed.

"I'm just having a bit of fun. Plus, people's preferences change, _yours_ certainly have. I remember when you were first turned and-"

"Enough of that. We must get along for the next few days as tonight we begin the search for Maureen, and I will not have this discussion happen again."

"Fine, I'll keep my hands off of your progeny. Or, at least I'll try," Lucy said, and she then left.

"Why is it the vampire who is barely a week old is more developed then the rest of my clan?" Raphael asked to no one particular. He was starting to find that wisdom and time really were not linked at all.

**A/N** Thank you for all the feedback, I really appreciate it, so please feel free to review!


	20. Chapter 20

Alec wore the darkness around him like a second skin. He was perfectly at home, skulking about the shadows of New York, following a handful of vampires as they searched for Maureen. More bodies had been found, and so Raphael and his most trusted comrades, and of course Alec, were scoping out the scenes. So far there had been little indication of where Maureen could be hiding, although a pattern with victims was starting to emerge. They were all centered around a few blocks in a neighborhood that wasn't particularly desirable, which allowed for many abandoned spaces that could comfortably house a deranged fledging.

"This is useless, we can't track her down on scent alone," a vampire Alec didn't recognize said.

"This is vampire business. It stays within the clan," Lucy said, her voice more serious than usual.

Alec glanced over at Raphael, who wore a concerned expression. It wasn't very noticeable, but Alec could make out the slight furrow of his brow, and downturn of his lips.

"Do you think we can find her?" Alec asked once he had made his way over to Raphael.

"I do not know. We may need to use other connections. Perhaps a warlock; a tracking spell would ease this process greatly."

Raphael noticed the way Alec flinched at the mention of a warlock, and it didn't take him long to figure out why.

"It will not be Magnus. He has proven himself to be untrustworthy and unreliable, although I should have already recognized those traits. There are many other warlocks within this city, and I am sure that a reasonable enough price will prevent them from revealing any information to the High Warlock."

Alec nodded, not admitting his relief out loud, but suspecting that Raphael could sense it anyway.

"Magnus said that you owed him a favour. When I first left Dumort with him. What did he mean by that?"

"You are a very observant young vampire," Raphael stated.

Alec heard the coldness in his tone, and looked down at his feet, realising he may have pushed too far. Raphael watched the display with curiosity. He was noticing how much concern Alec had for others, even though as a newborn selfish desires should be overwhelming him. Perhaps it came with being the eldest sibling, as Raphael himself had been the eldest of six, and had always carried a responsibility similar to Alec.

"When I was first turned, Magnus assisted me with my readjustment. After that however we had little to do with each other, and our views have always clashed."

Alec appeared startled by the explanation, as he not expected Raphael to actually answer his question.

"Oh, okay," Alec said, but Raphael could tell that the boy was thanking him for revealing the truth, in his own shy way.

"I thought perhaps he would remember how to take care of a newborn vampire. Clearly I was wrong," Raphael added after a moment, and he then turned from Alec and towards another vampire.

Lucy, assisted by two other vampires, had found an old warehouse space that seemed as if it had recently been inhabited. The blood stains, and claw marks, pointed towards the resident as not being a typical mundane.

"Whoever was here must have only left very recently," Lucy said as she surveyed the room.

After a few more moments of searching the place, the cluster of vampires started to move off, with Alec trailing behind them. He was still receiving a few odd glances from the other vampires; a mixture of contempt, jealousy, and curiosity. As Alec once again stepped out into the street he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye, which went unnoticed by the other vampires. Alec turned, and saw another movement, although it was too fast to determine what exactly he'd seen. Alec darted toward the alley behind the warehouse, where the strange sight had occurred, and saw the back of a young girl, heading into an almost completely hidden old house. The structure was barely still standing, and its state of decay meant that it had been overlooked as completely unusable by the other vampires, but Alec recognized the young vampire entering it as none other than Maureen. Alec stepped back, and went to run back to the main street, to call the other vampires, but before he made it back to the safety of the group a strong vice like grip help him, one hand clamping over his mouth, whilst the other pulled him back into the hidden alley.

Alec fought against the strong hold, and eventually managed to break free, but by the time he did he had already been dragged into the building, and Maureen was standing in front of the only visible exit.

"I thought I killed you," Maureen said as she looked at Alec. "I'm usually very good at that," she added, and then giggled.

Alec snarled back at her, a sound that he had never made before, but had heard slip from the lips of vampires. He had always wondered why they made such strange and animalistic sounds at times, and he now discovered it was part of his nature.

"That's not very nice!" Maureen said as she pouted at Alec.

"You're insane," Alec replied as his eyes searched for any other way out.

"Looking to leave already? You only just got here! And there are some things I want to discuss with you," Maureen said as she noticed Alec's behaviour.

"I'd much prefer to do some catching up in a place which isn't such a death trap."

"Did my Simon turn you?" Marueen asked, ignoring Alec's words.

"_Your_ Simon?"

"He is always so helpful!"

"Helpful? What are you on about?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to drain you that night. Well, I did, but it turned out I still needed you."

"You what?" Alec said.

"You know where the Book of White is, and I really need to find that book," Maureen said with a grin.

"Why does a vampire need a spell book?" Alec asked, voicing his confusion.

"Oh I don't need a spell!"

"Then who…Sebastian," Alec said bitterly.

"He said the warlock has it, but finding said warlock, and then wherever he has decided to hide the book…Well it's a lot of work, and it is so much easier asking you instead!"

Alec glared at Maureen as she gleefully revealed her little plan.

"What makes you think I would ever help you, or _Sebastian_, find the Book of White?"

"Because if you don't I will make you endure so much pain you'll do anything to stop me," Maureen said, her casual tone not changing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Alec said softly, and he then lunged at Maureen.

Alec made impact with Maureen at full force, throwing the other vampire back. Maureen looked at him in complete shock, not used to having such a powerful opponent. She scrambled to her feet, but Alec was quicker, and once again knocked her down, the fall causing the floorboards around both vampires to crack under the pressure. Maureen, being more familiar with her surroundings, realised how little strength the floor had, and so she threw herself away from the crumbling area, and to a safer part of the building. It took Alec a moment to comprehend her action, and by the time he did, it was too late. Even as Alec started to run towards safety, the floor caved in, and the force of the ground under him shattering caused Alec to be dragged down with the ruble. The collapse lead to Alec being buried under a pile of debris made up of heavy concrete and old wooden floorboards. Alec slowly opened his eyes, his head ringing, and above him he saw Maureen peeking over the edge of the story above him.

"You are so clumsy!" She said, and once again giggled.

Alec struggled to free himself from the ruble, but it was extremely heavy, and Alec could feel blood trickling down his neck from a head wound he had sustained on the way down.

"Oh well, I'll just have to torture Magnus until _he_ tells me where the book is. Bye-bye then!"

With that Maureen turned on her heal and all but skipped out of the building.


	21. Chapter 21

Alec yelled after Maureen, warning her to stay away from Magnus, but his cries went unanswered, as the vampire had already disappeared, intent on finding the warlock. Someone did eventually hear Alec however, and as the newborn started to pull himself from the debris Raphael discovered him.

"Alec? What happened? Have you sustained any serious injuries?" Raphael asked, his voice filling with alarm, that Alec had never heard before.

Alec did not dwell on this, instead he desperately pulled himself free, with Raphael's help, and as soon as he was clear of the collapsed floor he quickly turned to his maker.

"Have to save Magnus," was the only explanation he offered, before running at full speed towards Brooklyn.

Alec wasted no time in getting to Magnus' apartment, the city around him flying past without him even registering it. He arrived at Magnus' door relieved to see no sign of a struggle. As long as Magnus was safely inside there was no way for Maureen to get to him, Alec assured himself, as long as the warlock had enough common sense to not invite her in. Alec's confidence quickly vanished as he stepped into the apartment, and realised it was empty. Of course the High Warlock was a busy man, and Alec had no idea where to start looking for him. In a panicked frenzy Alec tried to recollect all of the places Magnus could be, but the never-ending list did little to help the situation. After a few moments Alec then figured out the obvious solution; track the warlock by scent. Hopefully he wouldn't have strayed too far from his home, especially so late at night, and Alec was _very_ familiar with his scent. Before Alec could start to feel relieved over the solution he had reached, he realised he had no idea how to track someone by scent. It wasn't exactly a skill practiced by shadow hunters, and so Alec tried to mimic how he presumed a vampire would go about sniffing someone out. Alec inhaled the smell of the loft, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be completely overwhelmed by that one smell that was simply _Magnus._ After a minute or so Alec noticed that he could detect the same scent outside the apartment, almost as if he could make out a path made up of that smell. Alec opened his eyes again, and let his instincts take over as he followed his sense of smell. Once Alec became surer of his ability, he started to run after the scent, and eventually it started to become strong again, until it was the same intensity of smell that Alec had experienced in Magnus' apartment. A second later Alec, who had been distracted by his concentration on following the warlock's scent, bumped into Magnus, almost completely knocking the older immortal over. He quickly caught Magnus by the arm, and the warlock cautiously pulled away from Alec's grasp.

"So you go from not wanting to talk to me, to stalking to me?" Magnus asked as he took in Alec's disheveled state.

His clothes were torn from falling through the floor of the old building, and he was also covered in dust and splinters.

"We have to go, now!" Alec said as he started to guide Magnus back towards the loft.

"I have a very important client I must see, and last I checked, you did not particularly want anything to do with me."

"It really isn't the time to be stubborn Magnus! I'm trying to help you," Alec said in exasperation. "Maureen is out trying to hunt you down at this very moment!"

Magnus didn't seem to view the situation with as much seriousness as Alec, as Alec saw when the warlock laughed.

"I am not afraid of a young vampire, no matter how insane she is."

"Maureen is not just any vampire! You don't know what she's capable of!"

"Oh, so you're here to save me from her? How noble," Magnus replied sarcastically.

"Argh, not the time Magnus! Come on!" Alec said as he grabbed Magnus' arm and dragged him towards his apartment.

"Alec get your hands off of me," Magnus said quietly, although his voice still held a threatening tone.

"Why won't you let me help you? She plans to torture, and then probably kill you!"

"I am eight hundred years old Alexander, one girl doesn't scare me."

"Well we'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

Maureen's high-pitched childlike voice filled the street as she dropped down from the balcony above that she had been watching the two men from. Alec instinctively placed himself in front of Magnus protectively, and he bared his fangs at Maureen. Again he had not noticed them extend to their full length.

"I thought I buried you? You are a strong one, aren't you?" Maureen said as she started to circle around Alec and Magnus.

"That's enough," Magnus said, and he stepped away from Alec.

He raised his hands to start a spell, however Maureen had predicted this move, and pounced at him. At the last moment Alec was able to block the attack, although by the time he had wrenched Maureen away, she had managed to scratch at Magnus' face, leaving him with three bleeding claw marks.

"No body messes with this face!" Magnus said, and he then raised his hands again, this time completing his spell.

The magic struck Maureen, however it hardly slowed her down as she attacked again, this time aiming for Alec. Alec met the assault, lashing out at Maureen, and hearing a crack as his fist connected with her ribs. She yelped in pain, but still managed to grab Alec by the throat. Although he did not need to breathe, the nails pulling at the soft flesh there were still a concern, and they reminded Alec of his other encounter with the vampire. Alec wrapped his hands around Maureen's arm, crushing it, and then flung her away. As she was regaining her composure and preparing to lunge at Alec again, a stronger bolt of blue sparks hit her, throwing her back into a solid wall. She slumped for a moment, but Alec saw her once again pull herself back up. Before she could continue the fight Alec grabbed Magnus, and ran. He ran even faster than he had before, aware that Maureen was still following them. As Alec reached the steps of Magnus' apartment he could feel the warlock fighting against his grip, as he had practically thrown Magnus over his shoulder, but he kept a strong hold. Just as Alec was on the last step he felt a cold hand around his ankle, causing him to fall. Having ungraciously dropped Magnus, Alec twisted around, but before he could pull Maureen away from him, he felt her fingers contract around his ankle, effectively smashing every bone there. Alec reached down and wrenched her fingers away, also hearing those bones break, and he then ran into the apartment, dragging Magnus along with him. Alec didn't even notice he had run through the front door until he turned back and saw the shattered wood, and for a terrifying moment, as he saw Maureen running towards him, he thought that perhaps she would be able to follow them inside Magnus' home, however she was thrown back by an invisible force as she tried to enter. Obviously not satisfied with the results of the evening, Maureen hissed at Alec, and paced the corridor of Magnus' loft. Suddenly her entire posture changed as she glanced behind her, a flash of fear appearing across her face, just as she bolted from the hallway, disappearing out of the building.

"Thank you," Magnus eventually whispered as the two sat in silence, staring at the doorway.

This snapped Alec out of his trance like state, and he rose, wincing as he tried to put pressure on his foot.

"You saved me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Alec asked as he offered a hand to Magnus.

The warlock took Alec's hand, and soon was standing next to Alec, who pulled his hand away from Magnus as he noticed that the warlock had not immediately let go.

"Sorry, old habits," Magnus muttered.

"Did you really think I wouldn't try to help you, just because we broke up?"

"Well you have been a tad resentful lately."

Alec looked down at that statement, not being able to object.

"So that's why she left in such a hurry," Magnus said as he looked out of his window, at the sunrise.

Alec's gaze followed Magnus, and he instantly flinched away from the centre of the room, settling amongst the shadows. With a wave of his hand Magnus closed the blinds, and the apartment fell into darkness once again.

"Well, it looks like you're trapped here with me, yet again," Magnus said as he sat down on the couch, exhaustion etched into his features. For a fleeting moment Magnus' face seemed to reflect his true age, but that look soon passed, replaced by his eternal youth.

"What the hell happened to your door?!" Jace said as he stepped through the ruined threshold, accompanied by Izzy and Clary.

"Talk about déjà vu," Alec muttered as he turned to face the shadow hunters.


	22. Chapter 22

"We had a meeting, Bane. You promised to help us track down Maureen," Izzy said as she stepped through the doorway, the shattered timber crunching under her hunting boots.

Alec was still standing in the very corner of the room, and with the generally clattered and confusing oragnisation of the apartment, combined with Alec's natural abilities, he remained unnoticed.

"You were trying to locate her? _These_ are your 'important clients' you had to get to?" Alec said as he stepped forward.

"The good news is, I found her, without even using a spell," Magnus said, ignoring the look Alec was giving him. "Bad news is she got away, the rising sun and all."

"You didn't find her, she wanted to kill you," Alec corrected, still sounding disgruntled.

"Alec, what are you doing here? Jace told us you'd left." Izzy said, her tone weary, but also somewhat hopeful.

"We found Maureen. The vampire clan. I found out she wanted to kill Magnus, so…"

Izzy bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something else, but she held back, perhaps still hurt from the last time she had spoken to Alec. It had left her with the impression that Alec was more of a stranger, than her brother.

"So that's the only reason you two are here together?" Clary asked, voicing what Jace and Izzy had also been thinking.

"Yes, of course," Magnus said seriously.

"What other reason would there be?" Alec added.

Magnus looked down for a moment, his expression hidden, but when he faced the Nephilim again there was no trace of any sort of emotional reaction to the words. Alec masked his emotions just as well, but he was nowhere near as cold as he had been the last time he'd seen his siblings, and even offered Izzy a small smile. At that her reserve melted, and she ran forward to embrace Alec. She had missed her brother, who she was so used to having around everyday, and she hadn't ever realised how dependent she had been on him, until he'd disappeared.

Alec smiled, and accepted Izzy's hug, but before the moment could become too sweet, Alec felt his fangs extend. In a moment of panic he threw Izzy away from himself, and the scent of all the angelic blood in the room suddenly overwhelmed him. The earlier fight had quickly brought on his thirst again, and his throat now burned with the immediate need for blood. Alec's eyes darted desperately around the room for some sort of solution, and in a reckless move he ran for the doorway, and into the corridor. The sun filtering through the windows in the hallway quickly reminded him of exactly why he should stay inside during the daytime, and his contact with daylight only made his vampiric instincts demand blood even more. Alec then felt a hand on his arm, a warm hand, and even from as far away as he was, he could smell the blood pumping through the veins, could hear and _feel_ the steady flow encased under the delicate skin. Clary looked at Alec in fear as she realised just how out of control he was, and regretted her action of trying to prevent Alec from running out into the day. Before she could make any sort of move to get away, Alec had her wrist in his grip, and was preparing to bite into it.

Just as he was about to do so, someone came into contact with him, effectively pushing him away from Clary. Alec turned to see Simon standing above him, and Alec lunged at him. Simon too was gifted with some of the blood of the Angel, however he had only drunk the blood, rather than have it infused into his very essence, and so whilst he could walk in the daylight, he was physically no match for Alec. Within a minute Alec had thrown Simon out of the way, and spun around in search of blood once again. Alec was then met with the cold glare of Jace, who's expression held a mix of shock, pain, and what could even be fear, but not for himself. Alec wasn't sure if Jace feared for Clary's safety, or for the humanity of his brother. Jace charged at him, but Alec could see the move coming. It was a good attack, however Alec's brain came up with a million ways to block it under a second. He chose to act on none of these, and instead slipped out of the way, his skin burning as he quickly darted through sunlight to avoid his brother. Alec looked down at the smoking patch of skin, interested to see that he hadn't picked up _that_ ability. Simon too seemed interested, but the slightly older vampire also noticed that Alec was somewhat calmer, and he stepped in front of Jace, before he decided to attack again.

"Alec, you back?" Simon asked, turning to face the newborn.

Alec gave a small nod, but still stepped back further into the shadows. For the first time Alec was relieved that Magnus lived in a building with such shady infrastructure.

"I…I'm…so sorry," he croaked out, his throat dry.

"It's okay Alec, I'm fine," Clary said in a shaky voice, trying to comfort the vampire, even though she was clearly still very startled from the outburst.

"Jesus Alec," Jace said while he ran his hand through his hair.

"This is why I didn't want you here," Alec snapped back, his emotions once again becoming uncontrollable as his hunger continued to intensify.

"Let's just get you some blood," Magnus said as he stepped into the hallway, and then motioned Alec back into the apartment.

Everyone else remained silent, and completely still, as if terrified that Alec would attack again, except for Simon, who was trying his best to comfort Alec. After all, when he'd had a similar episode he'd ended up almost killing Maureen.

"Alec really, it's fine, no harm done, just a bit of a scare," Simon said, giving Jace a death glare when he went to object.

"Yeah, Alec, you're just…readjusting," Izzy said, although Simon could see how rattled she was as well.

It had finally hit her that her responsible older brother was never again going to be the same.

"Good thing you turned up, I take it you got my text," Clary said to Simon jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Magnus conjured up two bottles of blood, and Alec quickly took them and slunk off to a chair situated in the farthest corner of the room where he was practically invisible to everyone but Simon, who continued to watch him with concern, and occasionally offered him a reassuring smile. Alec bore his fangs when Simon gave him a thumbs up, and Simon decided that perhaps that was a bit _too_ much.

"Why did Maureen seem to have her heart set on hunting me down?" Magnus asked after a while, redirecting the conversation.

Alec didn't speak for a moment, too intent on drinking, and then feeling too ashamed to speak up, but after Jace's suggestion that she opposed to Magnus' 'crimes against fashion', Alec decided that in the name of peace between the two, he should share his knowledge.

"The Book of White. There's a spell in there that Sebastian wants, but I don't know why. It's the same reason she killed Camille, she must have figured that since the two of you were close, and she was back in town, that she might have had some sort of knowledge of where you'd hidden the book. That's why she also wanted to talk to me, she figured out our connection, and thought that maybe I would know. After we fought, she decided to go straight to you instead."

"So _that's_ what happened to you," Jace said, gesturing to Alec's general appearance, whilst still standing in front of Clary protectively.

"What spell would Sebastian be after?" Simon asked.

Magnus frowned, thinking over everything he had translated from the powerful spell book so far. It contained various ancient and complex spells, many of which the warlock had never seen the likes of before, but there were a few in particular that had stood out to him.

"As you may remember me mentioning," Magnus started, directing his first few words to Alec, before addressing everyone, "there are spells that can take away immortality, and one such spell does so by transforming a downworlder into a mundane. If Sebastian could gain access to this spell, and then somehow project how it was cast…well, it would be possible for him to remove every downworlder from existence."

A heavy silence settled over the room at the words, the possibility of such an event shocking everyone.

"That could actually happen?" Izzy asked.

"If he had access to a warlock with enough power, yes," Magnus said.

"That would be everything Valentine had wanted," Clary said.

"Shadow hunters wouldn't have to be super powerful, if there weren't downworlders," Jace said. "Well, that's what _he_ thinks anyway," he quickly added.

"But there's a spell that can do that? Turn a downworlder into a mundane?" Simon asked.

The hope in the daylighter's voice was not lost on Alec.

"It is a particularly dangerous spell," Magnus said wearily.

"I can see why the book was kept hidden for so long," Alec said.

"Why? Anyone should be able to have access to that spell," Simon suddenly said.

"I don't agree," Alec said cautiously.

"How can you say that, after what you just did?!" Simon asked.

"Oh, because those who aren't downworlders _never_ make mistakes," Alec said.

"But this…this…you could get rid of all this!" Simon replied, gesturing to his body, especially his throat. "You could be alive again."

"I am alive. Well, not technically, but I'm here…living."

"What if a spell could make you Nephilim again? If you had the opportunity, wouldn't you rather be blessed, rather than damned?"

It was that comment from Simon that finally broke through the calm air that Alec was trying to retain.

"You forget that even as a shadowhunter I was considered as unworthy of blessing by the Clave," Alec said as he stood and moved closer to Simon, until he was looming over the shorter vampire. "Eventually I learned not to see myself as damned, and I don't believe I am damned now. I may be a vampire, and I may be different from what I was, but unlike you, I don't hate myself."

Simon looked away from Alec's powerful gaze, suddenly aware of how threatening the other vampire's current stance was.

"I would give anything," Simon said softly, so only Alec could hear.

"I know. But I wouldn't," Alec replied, in a much calmer tone.

Alec then stepped away from Simon, and the two started to relax again.

"Well, I think I've had enough excitement for the morning, especially when I should be sleeping," Alec said after a moment, and he turned to go back to the guest room he had stayed in earlier.

"Wait! Alec!" Izzy called after him, and she caught up to Alec just as he was opening the door to the bedroom, "I just wanted to say, that I'm glad you're okay."

"You'll always be my little sister, you know that, don't you?" Alec said fondly as he smiled at Izzy, who nodded as a grin broke out across her face.

Alec swore he could even see her eyes glistening.

"Still, I'm not going to see you for a while, am I?" Izzy said.

"No. My place isn't with you anymore, and I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah me too," Izzy said, and thinking better of hugging her brother again, she gave him a little wave, and watched as Alec disappeared into his room, moving with a grace and speed that could only be possessed by a vampire, and that reminded Izzy of just how much Alec had changed.

**A/N** Thank you for all the views and reviews! A just wanted to let you know that I'll be publishing a new story soon called 'Redemption', so please check it out.


	23. Chapter 23

"You seriously think that after all _that_ it's still a good idea to go after Maureen?" Simon asked in exasperation as Jace tried to come up with a plan to track down Maureen.

Magnus had refused to locate her after the morning's events, and practically kicked them all out before setting off on his own endeavors. As he liked to remind the shadow hunters, he did have his own life, which did not revolve around the Nephilim. He really never learned, he should never become caught up in the lives of shadow hunters, as they had an uncanny knack for sucking Magnus into their world, and worst of all, making him _care_ for them.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Jace said, refraining from using his usual insults after Simon had revealed his true feelings about being a vampire, "you're not a shadow hunter, this is our job."

"Jace, he's right," Izzy said."We can't find her, and technically this isn't even shadow hunter business, the Clave said to just leave it to the vampire clan, or the werewolves."

"How did you get Magnus to help out in the first place?" Clary asked, having noticed that Magnus wasn't pleased with having any of the Nephilim around.

"I may have told him that the Clave requested his assistance…" Jace admitted quietly. "We don't have any other way to get him to help anymore."

"We could talk to Luke, he and the pack would be able to track Maureen down," Clary said.

"At least someone still has connections," Izzy said.

With that the small group agreed on asking for Luke's help, except for Simon, who was still vary weary of both Maureen and Alec's power, however he was becoming used to being dragged along against his will, and he was still repenting for not telling the others about Alec.

Simon scrunched up his nose at the scent of the werewolf garage, which reeked to him. He fought the urge to gag as they walked closer to the establishment, and his instincts screamed at him to turn around and ran away as fast as he could. His senses told him that werewolves were the ultimate danger, and he was going against a whole pack with no backup. He shook off the feeling, once again ignoring his vampiric nature, and followed the shadow hunters through the front door. The group was met with a few cold stares, although nobody said anything, having been told to welcome all shadow hunters acquainted with Luke and Jocelyn. Luckily for Simon, they had also been instructed not to harm the daylighter, although his presence earned a few growls from various members of the pack.

"Is Luke here?" Clary asked one of the wolves, who smiled fondly at her.

Having been so close to Luke for a majority of her life meant that Clary actually knew quite a few of his pack, although she had thought they were just his friends. It seemed that she was the only shadow hunter they approved of having around, aside from Jocelyn, although they didn't get much choice on having her involvement.

"Yeah, he's out the back with one of the younger wolves, I think you know her, Maia."

Clary nodded and walked through to the back of the garage, where Luke had transformed one of the rooms into his private office. As she knocked on the door she heard the sound of snapping, and a groan of pain. She immediately opened the door and rushed in, followed by Jace and Izzy, and a slightly reluctant Simon. Inside the room they saw Luke holding Maia's shoulder, having just popped it back into place. Maia put on a brave face as soon as she saw everyone enter, and Luke took a step back from her, taking in the scene.

"Maia, are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, vampire attack," she said as she stood up and stretched out her arm slowly.

"Vampire attack?" Jace repeated.

"Yeah, the clan sent out a sort of warning message, to stay away from their new progeny," Maia said.

"The pack was alerted a few nights ago about a new threat, and so decided to attack the young vampire, as we presumed it was of similar origin to Maureen. It seems we were mistaken," Luke said carefully, unsure of how much the others knew.

"In a future I would also prefer if you would keep your paws off of my brother," Izzy said, loosely wrapping her hand around the base of her whip.

"Your _brother_?" Maia said in disbelief, "_Alec_ is the new vampire?"

"Yes, he was attacked by Maureen and then turned, by Raphael," Simon confirmed.

"Wow…I presume the Clave isn't happy about that," Maia said.

"We haven't addressed the Clave yet," Jace said, which earned a disapproving glance from Luke.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out," the werewolf said.

"We'll deal with that when it happens," Izzy said dismissively, and Jace nodded in agreement.

"We didn't come here to discuss Alec, we want your help in locating, and then killing, Maureen," Jace said, having tired of someone pointing out the complexities of the situation involving Alec.

Everyone looked at Luke expectantly, all waiting for him to offer his assistance.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," he replied.

"What?" Clary said.

"Our relationship with the vampires is temperamental at best, and after their warnings to stay away from their business, there is no way I can become involved in their affairs without putting my pack in danger. I want Maureen gone too, but not at the cost of starting another turf war with the vampires."

"Luke! We have to stop Maureen, she's killing innocent people!" Clary said in an imploring tone.

"I know Clary, but my hands are tied. Anyway, I'm sure the vampire clan can handle this, I've seen Alec in action, and he's very impressive."

"Maureen is a vampire of Lilith! How is Alec supposed to defeat _that_?" Jace asked bitterly.

"They haven't seen Alec fight yet, have they?" Luke asked Simon, who had been trying to make himself disappear into the walls of the office.

"No, they have no idea…" he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Alec can handle himself, and I suggest you leave Maureen to him and the clan. Now, if that is all, I have a few other pack members who were ambushed by the vampires, and I would like to check on them."

Luke gestured to the door, and the Nephilim slowly left, aside from Clary, who was obviously upset about Luke's lack of help, and stormed out after shooting Luke a hurt look. Finally Simon started to leave, but as he did so, Luke stopped him.

"How is Alec doing? I know the transition can be very difficult."

"He's fine. More than that, he's doing _really_ well. I have no idea how he keeps it up," Simon said softly.

"You learn to live with. Some people just adjust faster than others."

"I don't think I ever will," Simon admitted, and then utilized his abnormal speed, darting off before Luke could say anything else.

Alec woke early enough to watch the sun set through a crack in the curtain, which emitted a single beam of sunlight across the bed, that he cautiously avoided. As soon as darkness had completely settled over the room, Alec stood and made his way out of the space. It was strange, having somewhere in Magnus' apartment that was becoming so familiar. It irked him, seeing as he and Magnus had established that there was nothing between them any longer, and Alec was also looking forward to returning to Dumort. Perhaps he was looking forward to returning a little _too_ much.

"No goodbye?" Magnus asked light heartedly as he watched Alec make his way over to the front door, which had been replaced.

"How did you even get sparkles into the wood?" Alec asked as he took in the new addition.

Magnus simply wiggled his fingers, letting blue sparks fall from them.

"I saved your life," Alec said, and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm supposed to be the one that points that out, and the ask 'how can I ever repay you?'"

The last part was said in an overdramatic fashion that made Alec smile.

"The spell that Sebastian wants, I want you to perform it, on Simon."

"Alexander, this is not something that should be said lightly."

"I know that. We both now how miserable he is with his existence."

"That's rather kind of you, offering to return his mundane life," Magnus said suspiciously.

"I owe him."

"How so?"

"Surely you've figured it out," Alec said as he took a seat opposite Magnus, "Simon knew too much about me being turned to not be involved. I don't think he realizes that I remember, but I do. _He_ was the one that turned me, but Raphael took over after that. Simon saved my life, and so I shall return his, an eye for an eye and all."

"What poetic justice, a trade in lives," Magnus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, will you do it?"

"Yes Alexander, as my last favour to you, and as a sort of apology, for how I left you."

"You know once you do this, there will be nothing we owe one another," Alec said.

"I know. Once the spell is performed we'll be out of each other's lives, forever."

Alec nodded, and slowly stood, taking a long look around the apartment. Magnus had finally spruced it up again, everything bright and full of electric energy, and showing no trace of a young blue-eyed shadow hunter, who had once called the place his home. _Just as it should be_, Alec thought to himself with a quant smile as he turned and left the apartment in search of his new home.


	24. Chapter 24

"Vampires usually sleep during the day," Lucy said as she found Raphael standing alert in his chambers, watching from his window the entrance to Dumort. "Alexander isn't going to show up when the sun is still in the sky, he isn't like that _daylighter_."

Raphael ignored Lucy, and continued to watch the street. It wouldn't be long before the sun set, and the second it did, Raphael was determined to find his progeny.

"Are you more concerned that he's missing, or that he ran off to help the warlock?" Lucy asked playfully as she draped her arms around Raphael from behind.

Raphael frowned and then pushed her off, having never appreciated her carefree behaviour.

"He could be in serious danger," was all Raphael said.

"You are allowed to feel concerned for him, and display emotion," Lucy said as she sat on the plush chaise-lounge in Raphael's room. "Why do you have all the best furniture?" She asked as she inspected the vintage item.

"I am the head of the clan, I get to choose the furniture I desire," Raphael said dismissively.

"You can't will Alexander back here. He can take care of himself, he'll be back before you know it," Lucy said, quickly tiring of Raphael's worrying.

"I feel more concern for him than I should," Raphael admitted.

"I've noticed."

"He is a very charming young man," Raphael continued, and Lucy suddenly looked more interesting.

"Raphael Santiago, are you admitting that you have _feelings_ for this feldging?" Lucy asked in a mocking and overdramatic tone.

"I thought you desired me to express such feelings," Raphael said.

"Oh I do, please continue."

"He is unlike other vampires, who constantly struggle to better their standings for their own selfish desires," Raphael said softly, still not turning away from the window.

"I presume you're counting me as part of that general group," Lucy said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"I fear that your earlier predictions may be correct."

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but…"

"This is all very problematic," Raphael concluded.

"Why?"

"I am not one for gallivanting, and he is my progeny."

"Oh come on, the progenies of most vampires start off as lovers, and you wouldn't be the first one to experience it the other way around. Half of the clan probably already assumes you two are together."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can be so prudish sometimes," Lucy said with an amused smile.

"You forget his last words to me were that he needed to assist warlock Bane, that is not a promising sign of requited romantic tendencies."

"If he and the warlock were going to get together again, it would have already happened," Lucy said, "I'd say it's just water under the bridge."

"Magnus shall not be too pleased if I do make advances, it is not a kind way to repay the favour he once extended to me."

"You've helped him plenty, and you seriously need to loosen up, getting laid would help with that."

"Must you always make situations sound so primal and simplistic?"

Lucy laughed at Raphael's words, and then shook her head, but refrained from making another retort.

"Can we at least discuss some business matters, whilst we wait for Alexander?"

"Of course, what is on the agenda?"

"We are going to go out hunting for Maureen again, I presume, once night has fallen."

Raphael sighed, knowing his attention was needed, so he turned from the window and settled down to plan the clan's new search for Maureen. He tried to lose himself in the work, however this did not work as it usually did, and as soon as the sun had disappeared Raphael found himself fighting the desire to pace around the room restlessly. Just as Lucy was about to comment on Raphael's obvious lack of focus, she saw a flash of movement out of the window.

"What is it?" Raphael asked, having noticed Lucy's shift in attention.

"I believe we have company. A much faster than usual vampire, and one that may also sport black hair and blue eyes…"

Lucy gave Raphael one last sly grin before standing and making her way out of the room, giving the two vampires some much needed alone time.

Alec ran straight into the hotel, and up the stairs into Raphael's room. He now cursed himself for not asking Magnus to send Raphael a fire message, or something of the sort, as he realised that he had run off into danger, and hadn't let anyone know where he was going, or that he was okay. He acted brash, and alarmingly similar to his siblings. He knocked on Raphael's door hesitantly, and he saw that it was already ajar, as if someone had just left.

Raphael appeared at the entrance and opened the door for Alec, but before the newborn stepped in he started to splutter an apology.

"Raphael, I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking, and then I was stressed because I attacked Clary, and I just wanted to get away, but the sun was up, so I stayed at Magnus', because I had to go there to save him from Maureen, and then I only thought on my way over here that I hadn't told you anything, and did I mention I'm really sorry?"

Raphael gave Alec a small smile, and then gestured him into the room.

"I do not usually receive such genuine, and panicked, apologies. I am just glad you are not harmed, Alexander."

"Still, I should have-"

Alec cut himself off as Raphael raised his hand.

"You are a perfectly capable vampire, albeit slightly too young to be going off on your own. What did you say about attacking someone?"

"Oh yeah, Clary. I had to fight Maureen off, and so then I got _really_ thirsty, and then there was the scent of Nephilim blood everywhere… but Simon stopped me before I bit her, and then I, uh, regained myself."

"So you did no damage and resisted your first serious urge?" Raphael asked in disbelief. "Well done, that is definitely not something I can ever boast about doing."

"Oh…thanks? And uh, sorry?"

Raphael chuckled at Alec's attempt to be as comforting as possible.

"You needn't worry, it has been many, many years since I last lost control, and such events are but distant memories, and not ones I hold dear."

Alec was slightly confused by Raphael's seemingly unquestionable good mood.

"Raphael, did something happen, while I was away?"

"I do not believe anything of significance occurred, why do you ask?"

"You just seem…"

"I am simply relieved that you are unharmed. It would have been terrible for the clan if you died within the first week of being a vampire. They would never forgive me." _Nor I myself_, Raphael added mentally.

"Also I wanted to say, the other day I heard you and Lucy talking," Raphael stiffened at this, "and I think you were worried that I was going to disrupt the clan by, uh, being intimate, with vampires, and I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not…I can control myself."

"I am assured you can Alexander, Lucy can sometimes think quite low of people and their instincts, as she herself exercises no self control."

Alec laughed softly at that, and nodded.

"Okay, just wanted to let you know I'm not interested in any of the clan."

Raphael once again tensed, but he quickly tried to brush it off.

"Of course, I am sure there is no reason for you to be," Raphael replied coldly.

Alec was clearly confused by the sudden shift in atmosphere, which was only noticeable to him after having been in such intense situations with his maker.

"Raphael, did I say something wrong?"

"No, now if you do not mind, I have affairs to attend to, please leave," the older vampire said as he turned away from Alec, who stared blankly after him, before quietly exiting.

Alec walked back to his own room, still baffled by Raphael's behaviour, and opened a bottle of blood, and started to drink. This time he thought about what Raphael had said and tried to drink the blood slowly, however his thirst soon overpowered him and he downed the contents in a few seconds.

"Damn," he muttered, and he then felt someone behind him.

Alec spun around ready to strike, when he saw Lucy hovering in his doorway.

"Someone's very alert…I just wanted to let you know that we're all meeting in half an hour in the main lobby to continue our search for Maureen, and this time, try not to run off back to your ex-boyfriend, I'm not sure how happy Raphael will be if that happens again. Your lucky he's not out ripping off Magnus' head right now."

"I'm sorry about that, I told Raphael I- Wait, why would he be killing Magnus?"

"Jealousy, my dear, is a powerful force," Lucy said.

"What? Why would he be jealous of _Magnus_?"

"I take it the two of you didn't talk, too bad."

"What are you on about?"

"You might just be as oblivious as Raphael. I didn't think that possible…"

Lucy thought out loud, and then walked off, leaving a very confused Alec to stare after her. He just couldn't figure out what Raphael being jealous of Magnus, and being so happy, and then cold, had to do with him. Why would _he_ of all people be affecting Raphael?


	25. Chapter 25

Alec knocked lightly on Raphael's door, feeling slightly nervous, although he wasn't sure why. Raphael soon opened the door, and invited him in with a small gesture as the older vampire returned to his main desk, which had various documents spread across it. Raphael sat back down, and looked as if he was reading the reports, however in reality he couldn't care less about the words on the pages at that moment.

"Is something wrong Alexander?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you what I found out about Maureen, before we head out to look for her. I found out what she wants."

Raphael now focused his full attention on Alec and motioned for him to continue.

"We're pretty sure she's after a spell in the Book of White, for Sebastian. The spell can turn all downworlders into mundanes."

Raphael took a moment to process the information.

"I see why the Nephilim desires the book so much, I doubt I need to tell you how disastrous that would be."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who did you discern this information with?" Raphael asked. "You said 'we'."

"Oh right, Magnus and my siblings, and Simon. They all turned up at Magnus' apartment, they were planning on getting him to help them track down Maureen."

"So you do not detest Magnus' company as much as you did when you first stayed there," Raphael said in a tone Alec couldn't quite decipher.

"It's not going to happen again. Magnus and I are completely over, it's just that I lost track of time and the sun came up as soon as I got back to his place, so I had to stay."

"I see."

"Lucy said something to me earlier, I wasn't sure if she was just being…but anyway, she said that you were, I don't know, angry, or jealous, of Magnus…"

Raphael groaned disapprovingly at those words, he should have known that Lucy would reveal all to Alec.

"At the time I may have hinted at such a thing I believed you were with Bane."

"But, I don't understand, why it matters to you. I get that you're meant to look out for me, as my maker, but what does Magnus have to do with that?"

"I find myself over stretching my obligations with you, Alexander, that is all. Now, we must leave if we wish to join the clan on the hunt for Maureen."

With that Raphael turned and left the room, and after a moment Alec trailed behind him, looking even more confused than he had been, Raphael's cryptic words only furthering his earlier uncertainty over what Raphael was thinking.

Alec followed behind the group he had been branched off with, watching as Raphael, aided by Lucy, orchestrated the search. It had been two hours and Alec was starting to bore of searching the seedy backstreets of the city for Maureen. He hadn't spoken to Raphael since their strange conversation, which he was still trying to make sense of. What exactly did 'stretching obligations' even mean? Alec sighed and kicked at a loose chunk of pavement, which had broken off of the rest of the sidewalk. One of the vampires ahead heard this, and shot Alec a disapproving look. Alec bowed his head, recognizing that when stealth was key such actions were not helpful. Again he realised he didn't quite have control of himself just yet. Alec glanced up again when he noticed Raphael separating from the group, disappearing as he had already done a couple of times that night. At first Alec had thought nothing of the behaviour, but his curiosity was growing.

Raphael stepped into the street he had agreed to meet Magnus in, glancing over his shoulder to check none of his clan had followed.

"I am surprised you decided to show," Raphael said as he picked up on Magnus' presence without having to look for him.

"We both want Maureen gone, and it turns out neither of us seem to be able to do that alone. A shame really, I was looking forward to not having to see you again for at least another decade."

"For someone who wishes to spend so much time around my progeny I had expected you to extend some of the same courtesy to myself."

"I didn't want to see Alec because you turned him, but don't worry, that's all over with now."

"So Alexander tells me," Raphael said with a small smirk, invisible in the darkness of the street.

"It would be lovely if just once we could meet somewhere that doesn't look like it's seen a dozen murders," Magnus said, quickly redirecting the conversation.

"I am a creature of darkness, you should understand that more than most," Raphael said, becoming more relaxed as he sensed Magnus' slight unease.

"Yes, I do remember you being particularly gloomy. Now, how about we start the spell? I do have other clients, who, believe it or not, actually _pay_ for my services."

"With all the time you spend sucking up to the Clave it's amazing you still do," Raphael said as he moved closer and watched the warlock start to prepare for the spell.

Magnus lay out a few key ingredients, snapped up some candles, and finally revealed a small white book from until his long, and rather ornate, coat.

"I am done assisting the Nephilim in their stupid quests. I no longer have any reason to stay and deal with the aftermath of their most recent disaster. As soon as Maureen is killed, and I have repaid one last favour, I will be leaving the city."

Raphael was genuinely shocked by this information, and it took him a while to form a response.

"What of your High Warlock duties?" He eventually asked.

"This city will be left with plenty of chaos once Jonathan Morgenstern eventually returns, and I know a certain warlock much more equipped than myself for dealing with the Nephilim. I am sure she will make a more responsible High Warlock," Magnus said as he finalized his preparations. "I have been in this city too long, and I do have a rule about making one place too much of a home, that's how I ruined London for myself. I'm thinking that Beijing will be lovely this time of year."

Although Magnus easily adjusted his tone to sound light hearted, Raphael could see how heavily this decision weighed upon the warlock.

"I wish you luck in your future endeavors. For all of our differences, you have been kind to me, and I owe you much for that," Raphael said sincerely.

"Just promise me one thing, if something does happen between you and Alec, don't break his heart," Magnus said.

"Like you did? You needn't fear, I am much less frivolous with my desires and commitments than you are," Raphael said, but he continued speaking before Magnus could call him up on his offensive words, "Also, there is still the small complication of him showing absolutely no romantic interest in me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think that's the case," Magnus mumbled to himself, although Raphael could still easily hear his words. "Now, for the spell."

Raphael nodded and stepped back, watching with masked fascination as Magnus starting uttering words in a foreign language Raphael had no hope at understanding. Even so, he could still feel the power behind the words, that Magnus manipulated to his will, using his own ability to harness the spell and direct it towards returning Maureen's mundane life-force.

**A/N **I know that some of you are disappointed about this not being a Malec story, but I've had an idea for one, and I was wondering whether I should start writing it once I have finished City of Mortis, seeing as it doesn't have too many chapters left. Please let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Alec walked through the increasingly filthy streets, following the vampires ahead who seemed to have locked onto Maureen's scent. Alec had noticed that the trail was taking them back towards Brooklyn, which concerned Alec. He didn't want another encounter with the High Warlock, but of course he also didn't want him harmed. They may be over, and Alec may no longer have felt as if he was in love with Magnus, but he still cared strongly for the warlock, and definitely wasn't going to let him be killed. Alec suddenly caught a strong scent, which he was pretty sure belonged to Maureen, but it was coming from behind him, whilst the vampires ahead were still surging forward. Alec stopped in his tracks, and the gears of his mind seemed to turn painfully slowly as he figured out the trap Maureen had set. When it finally clicked, that she had double backed to attack the group from behind whilst they were still distracted by her scent, Alec could hear the clicking of healed boots against the pavement. Alec turned slowly to see Maureen stepping out of the shadows, a manic grin on her face as she gave Alec a little wave. Alec looked behind him, but the other vampires were already disappearing into the distance and around one of the many corners of the winding and confusing streets of Brooklyn.

"Are your friends leaving so soon? Oh well, at least we'll have some time to catch up," Maureen said as she continued to walk towards Alec.

Alec made a split second decision, and charged at Maureen. The sudden attack caught her off guard, but she managed to dart out of the way, and twist her body impossibly fast so that she could grab onto Alec, latching onto his back. Alec reached back and grabbed Maureen by her hair, and pulled her forward, which earned a screech from her. She wriggled out of Alec's grasp, leaving him with a handful of hair, that he threw away in disgust. This only angered Maureen further, and this time when she attacked Alec she managed to land two blows, one into his face, and the other into his stomach. Alec quickly regained himself, and caught Maureen's arm as she tried to lash out of him again, and twisted it, so as he brought Maureen closer to himself he also heard the bones and tendons in her arm snap under the force of his hold. Maureen struggled to free herself from Alec's strong hold, but her usual power didn't come to her, her supernatural strength leaving her body at an alarming rate. As Maureen felt her senses start to dull she screamed and called out for help, not understanding what was happening. Alec presumed that her state was due to him having possibly defeated her, and so without wasting any time, he used his other arm to securely hold her against his body as she kept on trying to pry her way out of his arms, to no avail. With Maureen so close Alec sensed something he had not been expecting. He could smell the life within Maureen, the fresh blood being pumped around her body by her beating heart. Without having to think about it Alec's fangs extended, and before he fully understood what he was doing Alec acted on his most primal instinct, and bit into Maureen's neck.

The heavenly feeling that washed over Alec was indescribably divine, and Alec felt as if his whole being was ringing with the purest life-force possible. He bit deeper into Maureen's flesh, snarling as more of her blood filled his mouth, the hot liquid making him feel more content then he had ever thought possible. It was like in that moment he glimpsed everything; his purpose in life, his future, and the force that give him irrevocable satisfaction. Alec could feel Maureen starting to slump in his arms, her arms no longer trying to pull him away, and her legs no longer trying to kick at him. Her screams had also stopped, a strange gargling noise the only sound now escaping her lips. Alec pulled Maureen closer as he started to notice that the blood was no longer pouring as freely from her, and he could also feel her heartbeat against his chest, and he could tell it was slowing down dramatically. Alec had no idea how long he had been with Maureen, but eventually, when he could no longer suck another drop of blood from her lifeless body, he looked up, and saw that the group of vampires he had been hunting with had returned, and were looking at the scene with confusion. Alec laughed at their dumb founded expressions, finding everything in the world joyous and hilarious at that moment, his body and mind still singing from the blood he had just consumed. Alec threw his head back and closed his eyes, _feeling_ the world around him, rather than seeing it.

He opened his eyes again when he sensed that Raphael had returned, and the scent of burnt sugar, that always indicated magic, travelled with him, yet there was no warlock in sight, simply Magnus' scent still on Raphael.

"Well done, you have done what you promised, you have slain Maureen. I did desire to be present for your first kill, but still, you have done very well," Raphael said to Alec softly as he started to guide him away from Maureen's corpse, which lay staring up at the night sky with unseeing eyes.

"She was alive," Alec said, his voice still sounding far away.

"Yes, Magnus assisted the clan by performing the spell on her that she wished to hand over to the Morgenstern boy."

"She tasted like happiness."

Raphael chuckled at Alec's words as the high from his first time drinking fresh blood continued to affect him.

"I am sure she did. Now we should get you back to Dumort."

Raphael knew that when the taste of fresh blood was first experienced by newborns it only made them desire more, and this was one of the times when they could be most dangerous and unpredictable. Alec suddenly reached up and started to trace Raphael's face lighting with his fingertips, and it took Raphael a moment longer than it should have to pull away.

"What are you up to Alexander?"

"Your face is so soft…"

"You are lucky you are my progeny, any other vampire would have to face harsh consequences for saying such a thing," Raphael said jokingly, whilst also looking over his shoulder, and instantly feeling relieved when he saw that the other vampires had already moved off.

"Would you kiss me if I asked?" Alec asked suddenly as the pair continued to walk towards Hotel Dumort.

Raphael stopped walking and turned to face Alec, shock clearly etched into his features.

"What did you say?"

Alec bit his lip, a subconscious habit he had retained from before his death, and he then stepped forward, bridging the gap between Raphael and himself. The sudden boost of confidence from Maureen's blood seemed to dissipate as Alec looked at Raphael with self doubt, and he then went to turn away from the older vampire, but at the last moment Raphael reached out and gently cupped Alec's face, bringing the younger man's lips to his own.

**A/N** Just a warning that the rating for the next chapter may go up...


	27. Chapter 27

Alec instantly responded to the kiss, drawing Raphael in closer to him, and relaxing completely into his touch. For the first time since being turned he felt at peace, the manic high of tasting blood was replaced with Alec feeling his mind settle, content with being lost in Raphael. All too soon Alec felt Raphael pull away, and Raphael smiled softly as he saw the lost look in Alec's eyes as soon as he drew away.

"I think this is not the place to continue this," Raphael said, gesturing to the old city street.

He led Alec back to Hotel Dumort, and they entered through Raphael's secret passage, and once again Alec was too distracted to take in his surroundings, instead his mind was still consumed by thoughts of Raphael. He had no idea what the older vampire was thinking, or what he wanted, but Alec threw caution to the mind, a mixture of newborn tendencies and hope making him do so. As soon as they were in Raphael's room Alec reached for the older vampire again, however he was still tentative, his eyes searching Raphael for permission, which Raphael granted all too freely, this time kissing Alec with more passion, as if he couldn't bare the short moments they had spent apartment. Raphael usually had the patience to match his many years, but having his body pressed against Alec's was quickly making him forget himself, and Raphael stretched up so that he could meet Alec more easily. The height difference between the two was substantial, but neither vampire seemed to notice it as their lips crashed together, and Raphael licked Alec's bottom lip, and the younger vampire immediately granted him access, moaning loudly when he felt Raphael's tongue brush against his own. Raphael simply sighed in contentment, and wound his fingers into Alec's hair, gently tugging him down and closer. They were impossibly close, but both men still felt like their was too much distance between them, and Alec moved one of his hands from where they had settled on Raphael's hips, and ran it along the hem of Raphael's shirt, and Raphael quickly got the message, nodding his approval of having Alec take the garment off. Alec's hands started on the buttons of the white shirt, but he was thoroughly distracted, and even his natural vampiric elegance couldn't save him as he fumbled with the buttons. Raphael chuckled, his voice lower than usual, and he quickly stepped away so he could take off the shirt himself. Alec would have complained at the loss of contact, but instead he watched in silent fascination as he finally saw Raphael, his eyes tracing every detail of the other vampire's chest. Alec stepped closer to Raphael again, no longer hesitating as he placed a hand on the back of Raphael's neck and angled his head up so he could lean down and kiss him again, this time slipping his own tongue into the older vampire's mouth, and thoroughly exploring it, _feeling_ everything so much more than he had last time he'd been in such a situation with Raphael. Alec swore that if anyone interrupted them this time, he would kill them on sight.

Raphael started to lift Alec's shirt, his fingers tracing the skin he could feel under the material, and Alec broke away for the briefest moment to tug the shirt over his head, and he felt Raphael pull him back the second he could, but as their lips came together again, Alec felt his fangs extend. He quickly went to pull away, as he tried, and failed, to have his fangs return to normal.

"It is fine," Raphael whispered as he drew Alec back to him, and Alec was amazed at how expertly Raphael could maneuver his lips and tongue to not have them make any contact with his fangs.

Alec the felt a hand at his crotch, starting to unbutton his jeans, and he pushed his hips forward slightly in encouragement. Raphael would have commented on Alec's patience, but he was too caught up in his own arousal to say anything, and in a lightening fast movement Alec's jeans and underwear were on the floor, leading to Alec sighing in relief. As Alec looked back at Raphael he noticed how much clothing the other vampire had on, although Raphael was too engrossed in taking in the sight of Alec to really care. Raphael's attention was only refocused once he felt Alec's hands on the buckle of his belt, this time actually managing to take it off on his own. As Alec started to take of the rest of Raphael's clothing he gently kissed and nipped along Raphael's neck, reveling as he heard Raphael gasp, and then moan softly. Alec had never heard any such sounds coming from Raphael, and being the one to be causing such sounds of pleasure was enthralling, and Alec planned to have Raphael making a lot more noise before the night was over. As the last of Raphael's clothing fell to the floor Alec felt himself being led to the other side of the room, until Raphael's knees hit the bed, and he pulled Alec down on top of him, with both vampires landing with surprising grace. Alec quickly positioned himself, and as Raphael lent up to reconnect their lips once again, Alec also rolled his hips forward, making both vampires moan at the exquisite feeling of skin on skin. Alec started to trail his lips down Raphael's chest, wanting to touch and savour every part of Raphael all at once, however he was reminded of his lack of control when he noticed that he'd nicked Raphael's skin with one of his fangs, which were still extended, and showed no sign of going away any time soon.

"Sorry," Alec whispered, but the cut healed instantly, and Raphael simply shook his head dismissively.

"Alexander, I need you, now," Raphael said, and despite the situation his voice still managed to sound authoritative, and Alec was only too happy to comply with his request.

Alec quickly positioned Raphael so he was lined up with his entrance, and sensing the other vampire's impatience, he entered him with one quick thrust, his head falling against Raphael's chest as the delicious tightness surrounded his member, making Alec moan loudly. As Alec stilled to allow Raphael adjust he was surprised to feel the vampire beneath him roll his hips forward, as if wanting him to move immediately. Alec raised his head and looked at Raphael questioningly, his mind not actually managing to form words, but his confusion was clear enough to Raphael.

"The vampiric pain barrier is rather useful in moments such as these," Raphael said, although his voice sounded strained, as if he too was struggling with trying to form comprehensive words, "now move."

Alec quickly understood, and started to slowly move his hips back, however his movements were no longer deliberately careful to try and protect Raphael from non existent pain, but rather to draw out the sensation for both vampires, and as Alec then matched his leisurely movements with thrusting back into Raphael quickly, and he was rewarded with a loud groan from the older vampire, as he gripped one of Alec's arms.

"There, right there," Raphael whispered, unaware of the words he was muttering as Alec found his sweet spot.

Alec smirked as he realised just how amazing his situation was. He had the most powerful vampire in all of New York underneath him, his face contorted in the pleasure Alec was giving him, and the newborn decided in that moment that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Alec's thrusts started to increase in speed and force as he too become lost in the pleasure, and he was no longer in control of the loud moans escaping his lips, which drowned out the softer but just as wanton sounds coming from Raphael. Alec could feel his rhythm start to falter, and he took Raphael's member in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts, making Raphael arch his back at the added sensation. As Raphael threw his head back Alec caught the glimmer of the older vampire's extended fangs, and he watched the way Raphael's body spasmed, warning of his impending release. Alec starting to pump Raphael faster, and he matched this increased speed with his thrusts, and Raphael continued to meet every one by bucking his own hips up, until finally Raphael came with a soft cry of "Alexander". Alec groaned as he felt Raphael's entrance tighten around him, and he buried his head in the crook of Raphael's neck as he spilled himself inside Raphael, thrusting a couple more times to ride out his high, before ungracefully collapsing on top of Raphael. Of course the other vampire barely registered the added weight until Alec pulled out and rolled off of him, although Alec didn't stray far, eventually resting his head on Raphael's chest.

"Asombroso," Raphael whispered, and Alec hummed in agreement, his mind and body still on cloud nine.

Out of the corner of his eye Raphael could see the first rays of daylight filtering in from behind the closed curtains. His gaze was redirected as he felt Alec tracing the cross burned into his neck, just wear a pendent from a necklace would sit. Instead of brushing him away, Raphael allowed Alec to continue whatever it was the younger vampire was trying to do, reminding himself that if he was going to trust anyone, it should be Alec.

"Can I stay here, with you, until dusk?" Alec asked, suddenly sounding shy.

"Of course Alexander," Raphael said, looking down at the boy fondly. "Stay as long as you like."


	28. Chapter 28

Alec couldn't help but stare at Raphael as the older vampire slept, his features completely relaxed, making him look like a young boy rather than a decades old vampire. Alec could almost forget how much older than him Raphael was, and could imagine that with such a peaceful expression Raphael had never seen the evils of the world, but Alec knew better than that. Still he smiled as he brushed one of Raphael's locks off of his face, and the vampire lent into his touch. Alec had never once thought that at some point in his life he would be sharing a bed with such a powerful vampire, who would also happen to be his maker. Alec laid his head back down against the crisp white pillows adorning Raphael's bed, and was about to close his eyes when he felt someone's gaze on him.

"You are awake," Raphael observed, not a trace of tiredness in his voice.

For someone who had been fast asleep only moments ago he did awaken very quickly.

"You are thirsty," Raphael added after looking at Alec for a moment. "The taste of fresh blood is very strong, you may feel your cravings once again increase."

Raphael's words were still as serious as ever, but his tone was softer, and he appeared a little distracted as he took in the sight of Alec in his bed.

"Oh god…Maureen," Alec said as he remembered that he had killed her. "I killed a mundane."

"Yes, you did indeed kill the person responsible for the deaths of multiple unsuspecting mundanes. I believe that is something to be congratulated on, rather than feel guilty about," Raphael said as he noticed Alec's shock.

"It's just…I guess it was a bit different when she was a vampire. When I killed her she was so weak, and _helpless_…" Alec said as he remembered her struggling in his grip, and his fangs slipped forward as he thought about biting her.

Raphael chuckled softly as once again all of Alec's thoughts were clearly played out across his face. Once Alec realised his fangs had extended he went to cover them with his hand, and tried to make them return to their usual position, but as usual they did not bend to Alec's will.

"It is perfectly normal, your fangs shall extend whenever you are excited," Raphael quickly explained.

"Oh, so that's why they did that last night…" Alec mumbled, and Raphael smiled at him knowingly.

"At least with Maureen gone we only have one issue left," Raphael stated as started to sit up, sensing that sunset was close.

"What's that?" Alec asked, still trying to make his fangs retract.

"We must inform the Clave of your transformation," Raphael said, and he watched as Alec's face fell.

"My parents…" Alec whispered.

"Ah yes, I suppose they shall find out as well," Raphael said, and he watched panic spread through Alec.

"I totally forgot about telling them…they still have no idea!" Alec said becoming increasingly horrified.

Raphael sat up and took Alec's hand in his own in a gesture he hoped was somewhat calming. The older vampire knew that he could not help Alec deal with his parents, as this was something he had to do on his own, all he could offer him was support when he returned.

"There is no need to rush revealing you new state. If you like I could even send a message to the Institute, or Alicante, rather than have you talk to them," Raphael offered, although he knew that Alec would most likely reject his idea. Alec looked dazed at the suggestion, having not expected the conversation to go in this direction, as he remembered how much pressure was put on him _last_ time he had to come out with something like this. Alec tried to comfort himself by remembering how that hadn't ended too badly, but he still felt his stomach knot.

"I have to tell them," Alec eventually said.

"I am afraid I can offer you little other help in this matter," Raphael admitted.

"What did you do, when you were turned?" Alec asked, biting his lip as he wondered whether Raphael would actually tell him.

"I told my mother, and my brothers, that I was immortal, but I pretended not to be a vampire," Raphael replied, his expression closed off as he spoke.

"How…?"

Raphael simply gestured to the cross burned into his skin.

"My family knew little of the shadow world, but they did believe vampires to be soulless demons. I doubt the same tricks I used on them will work on your parents."

"My mother's probably already back in New York by now," Alec said after a moment.

"And your father?"

"I'm not sure if he ever plans to return from Alicante," Alec said in a defeated tone. "My family isn't very close anymore."

"You should not blame yourself for that," Raphael said when he noticed the touch of bitterness in Alec's tone.

Alec nodded and sighed, laying back down on the bed properly.

"Can we just pretend the sun hasn't set, just for a little while longer?" Alec asked, having sensed the end of the day.

"As you wish," Raphael said, not wanting to admit how fond he was of Alec's plan.

Alec stared up at the daunting building that had been his home until a week ago. He stood alone on the street, having decided that this was a task best completed by himself, earning a few odd glances from mundanes walking by and wondering why he appeared so petrified by an abandoned city lot. Instead of stepping through the main doors Alec walked to the sanctuary, an entrance he very rarely used, and seemed completely foreign to him. Alec tried to repress the conflicting emotions rising inside him, and instead simply rung the bell to the main house, and waited to see who would arrive to greet him. Alec was soon met by Izzy, who looked excited, until she saw it was Alec, as her face formed into a comically shocked expression.

"So, you were expecting Simon then," Alec said as he watched Izzy start to regain herself.

"He's usually the only person in here." Izzy said as she walked up to Alec. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm actually doing pretty good," Alec answered honestly, a secretive smile playing on his lip as he thought about who he had spent the night with. "Is Mother here?"

"Yeah, she got back from Idris this morning. We haven't told her about you, but she knows something's up."

"Could you please get her? I have to tell her," Alec said, the dread returning to his voice.

"Yeah, sure, good luck," Izzy said, trying to sound hopeful, but looking like she was leading a lamb to the slaughter.

Alec stood exactly where he was as he waited for Maryse, the nervous pacing of a mortal replaced with the stillness of a vampire, although he kept his eyes downcast, even as he heard his mother's footsteps. Alec finally looked up as Marsye entered, her facial expression a mixture of confusion and concern. She went to walk straight over to Alec, but when she was half way across the room her mind seemed to register the differences in her son's appearance and she stood motionless as she tried to comprehend the change he had undergone.

"Mum?" Alec asked, his voice breaking as he saw her face fall.

"Alexander what happened to you?" Maryse asked, her eyes glistening.

"I'm okay, really. I was dying, but then I was turned, so I could stay alive. Maureen attacked me, but she's dead now," Alec started, and as he went to take a step towards Marsye he saw her recoil from him. "Say something, please!"

Maryse simply looked at her son, a battle of emotions going on inside her, but her face remaining as cold as ever.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you," Maryse eventually said. "I can't believe I lost my other son."

"No, you haven't lost me! I'm right here, I'm not the same, but I'm still you're son!" Alec said desperately, all of Raphael's words on being separate from one's former life leaving his head as he watched his mother start to turn away from him.

"What happened before, with you in the Accords Hall, that was one thing, but _this_? You are a downworlder. I wish it didn't have to be like this, and I am sorry Alexander, but you are not my son anymore."

Mayrse left soon after she finished speaking, a flood of emotions threatening to take her over. Alec watched her walk away, his mouth opening but emitting no sound, instead simply showing a silent plea for his mother to return. Alec had already guessed that this would happen, as his parents still both held their prejudice views on downworlders, and wouldn't even speak about the marriage between Jocelyn and Luke, but now that Alec was faced with this reality a grief stronger than almost anything he'd ever felt took over. No matter how much he told himself otherwise, Alec had still been devoted to his parents, and even though his relationship with them had been tense, he still loved them, and he could hardly bare to lose them.

Suddenly the walls of the sanctuary seemed too tight, like they were suffocating him, and Alec wanted to be anywhere else but the Institute, so he dashed out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief as the cold night air hit his face. Alec buried his face in his hands, the overwhelming desire he'd had to run leaving him as he realised that this would most likely be the last time he came to the Institute as anything other than an imposter. Just as these thoughts started to become too much Alec felt someone with him, and instantly knew it was Raphael. Alec looked at the older vampire with a lost expression in his eyes, searching for some kind of solace from Raphael.

"It did not go well?" Raphael asked as gently as he could, and Alec shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. Come, we should leave, there are many beautiful places in New York, and this is not one of them."

Alec easily let himself be led by Raphael, not caring where they were going, instead simply glad that there was someone with him.

"At least all of the complexities of your situation are now dealt with. I am sure your Mother shall speak with your Father and the Clave," Raphael said as he guided Alec away from the Institute for what he hoped was the last time.

"Not quite, there's still one person I need to talk to."

**A/N **Just to let you know, this story is going to be thirty chapters long, so it's almost finished. Once I'm done I will start publishing my new Malec story called 'Possession' as well as continue my other story 'Redemption'.


	29. Chapter 29

Jordan looked at Alec with surprise as he opened the door to his and Simon's apartment to discover the young vampire looking back at him. Jordan had never known Alec very well, but it was still shocking to see him as one of the undead, and for a moment he found it difficult to tear his gaze away from Alec's intensely blue eyes. As with all vampires if you looked into his eyes for too long you could see a glimmer, that wasn't quite the life seen in others, but something else entirely.

"Is Simon in? I was wondering if I could talk to him," Alec said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's in his room," Jordan said as he walked away from the door whilst trying to ignore the decaying smell coming off of Alec.

"Jordan…you have to invite me in," Alec reminded the werewolf as he stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Oh right, yeah, of course, come in," Jordan said with a hint of embarrassment.

Alec nodded appreciatively and then made his way to where Jordan had indicated Simon's room was. He knocked lightly on the door, although he suspected that the other vampire would be able to sense his presence.

"Alec? You okay?" Simon asked as he opened the door and gestured Alec into his room.

"Yes, I'm good. I'm actually here to talk about you," Alec said as he stood in the small bedroom.

"Me?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Well, first, I never did thank you, for saving me," Alec said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Simon spluttered.

"Yes you do. I remember that night, the night I died. I admit, my memory isn't perfect, but I do know it was you who turned me, so thank you, for not letting me die."

"Don't mention it," Simon replied, staring down at his feet, "seriously, please don't, Raphael told me not to tell you."

"I understand. I also came to ask if I could repay the favour."

"What? I'm not dying…" Simon said, clearly confused.

"The spell that we figured out that Maureen was after, I talked to Magnus about it, and he agreed that he would perform it on you, if you wanted."

Simon looked at Alec in shock for a while as his words sunk in.

"You can make me human again?" Simon asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yes, but before you decided to go through with this spell there are a few things I want you to think about." Alec said warningly. "I could have killed Clary."

"What?" Simon said, confused by the statement.

"When they all showed up at Magnus' apartment, I almost bit her, and we both know how quickly a newborn can go from simply biting someone, to killing them," Alec said, his memories of Maureen coming back. "If you hadn't of been there, I could have killed her. Of course Jace might have been able to get me away, or maybe Izzy could have attacked, or Magnus could have even intervened, but the point is _you_ were there. _You _were the one who stopped me, and you would have been completely helpless if you were still a mundane. It's the same with the battle in Idris. You wouldn't even have been in Alicante if you weren't a vampire, and you would have been useless in the battle."

Simon sat down as he listened to Alec's words, all of the objections he'd thought he would have no longer coming to him.

"Even with Izzy, a mundane wouldn't be enough," Alec continued, "and I'm not just talking about her strange choice in men. She is a shadow hunter, every single day she must throw herself into danger without thinking twice, and she can't do that, and have to worry about having a weak mundane boyfriend. As a human you are extremely vulnerable, and there is no way you could ever be able to protect her if you were once again made into a mundane. This is the world you live in now, the shadow world, one filled with death and danger at every turn, and if you want to stay in this world, with Izzy and Clary, the harsh reality is you can't be a mundane. You'll just end up dead. As a vampire, especially as a daylighter, you can actually _help_. You are becoming an invaluable asset, and as much as everyone hates to admit it, you will lose all of that if you go through with this spell."

Silence quickly spread over the room as Alec stopped speaking, as both vampires thought about what he'd said.

"My mother," Simon whispered, but of course Alec heard him.

"Things will never be the same with your mother, even if you do once again return as her mundane son. You will still always know what she said to you, when you showed her what you were. She may forget, but you won't."

"You were talking about Izzy earlier. How am I supposed to be with her, when we both know I'm immortal, and she isn't? You of all people know how doomed that is to fail."

Alec took a moment to think about those words, but when he spoke again it was with complete confidence.

"There were many more factors to Magnus and I not working out aside from his immortality. I was insecure, and he was my first boyfriend. It wasn't so much his endless future that plagued me, it was his past, which he tried so desperately to keep hidden, but seeing all of the past lovers he'd had, it made me realize what a small part I would have in his life, compared to the centuries he'd already had. There were faults with both of us of course, but the problems we had, it's not the same as what you and Izzy face. Anyway, with all of the chaos happening at the moment, and Sebastian bound to return soon, you and Izzy should worry more about surviving each day, rather than thinking about what will happen in a hundred years time. You never know what's going to happen next, not anymore."

"Wow, you really have thought of everything," Simon said.

"I didn't want to give you a gift that turned out to be a burden," Alec replied.

"You sound like Raphael, when you speak so seriously," Simon said jokingly, and Alec chuckled.

"I have been spending more time with him lately."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked curiously, and Alec smiled softly.

"You know exactly what it means," Alec said playfully.

"Is he always so serious? Even when you two are…you know…" Simon said, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone so interested in my sex life," Alec muttered to himself.

"And to think Izzy used to tell me you hardly ever spoke," Simon said as he thought about just how much Alec _had_ said to him.

"Now that I've had my throat ripped out I feel more inclined to actually use it," Alec replied, but his mood became more serious as he spoke again. "The clan has received word that Magnus will be leaving the city in two days, if you do want the spell, you need to go to him quickly."

"What do you think I should do?" Simon asked suddenly as Alec went to leave.

"Nobody can answer that question for you, and you know it," Alec said, and he then walked out of Simon's room, leaving the other vampire to decided his own fate.


	30. Chapter 30

From where Alec stood on the roof of Hotel Dumort he had a panoramic view of New York, and with his enhanced vision he could see in detail that should not have been possible. He could sense the life of the city that he had called his home for so many years, and yet knew so little about. For shadow hunters their true home was always Idris, and perhaps that was the reason why Alec's parents had never felt the need to immerse him into any aspect of New York, instead content to keep him isolated within the Institute. That was all done with now, and Alec could feel a sense of freedom he had never imagined before. Of course this liberty did not come without a price, as Alec was aware of how much he had lost, in fact everything he had held dear in his past life was gone, but he was finding that he was able to fill this emptiness with infinite possibilities. Alec was aware that he could have all of eternity to live, and this thought both exhilarated and terrified him, as he had never before lived with such boundless potential. Of course there were still the immediate issues at hand, as nothing had been heard from Jonathan Morgenstern yet, and Alec suspected it was only a matter of time before he showed up again. Although technically a shadow hunter problem, Alec was not going to step back from matters involving the demonic Nephilim, as Alec had explained to Raphael, he was still the man that killed his little brother, and regardless of what Alec's life entailed now, he would make sure Jonathan suffered for the taking of an innocent life.

"I half expected you to not be here," Raphael said softly, cutting through the silence that had been enveloping Alec.

Alec knew exactly what the older vampire was talking about, as it was the night Magnus was leaving New York, for what the warlock announced was forever. Raphael had told Alec he was busy for the first half of the evening, but the newborn was aware that Raphael was simply giving him the opportunity to see Magnus one last time.

"Did you really think I would go running back to him?" Alec asked, although his voice remained light, seeming to be slightly amused at Raphael's insecurity; there were few people who could affect Raphael so strongly. "I'd much prefer to stay here," Alec continued, smiling at Raphael shyly.

"I am very glad to hear that, Alexander," Raphael said as he walked over to Alec. "I hear that the daylighter has not visited Bane. I have no idea how you managed to reason with him."

"He already knew he didn't want to be changed back, he just didn't want to admit it," Alec said with a shrug.

"He could have fooled me," Raphael said with a slight frown.

"Do you still have him listed as an enemy of the clan?" Alec asked, and Raphael instantly saw the concern in the newborn's eyes.

"No, I have stated he is no longer a threat, however he shall not be welcome here."

"Thank you," Alec said, knowing that he had been the one to influence Raphael's decision.

"I have found you to be a good judge of character, so if you believe he is not an enemy, than I suppose he is not dangerous," Raphael said, although his business tone was starting to slip away, as it always did around Alec. "Come now, I do not wish to discuss the clan, we can speak of such matters at any time, and right now we are alone," Raphael said as he stood next to Alec and looked out over the city.

"It's a beautiful view. I thought I would see more of the flaws of the city like this, but…well I guess I never really cared about this city that much, it's only now that it's become my home," Alec said honestly.

"Do you believe it was worth it?" Raphael asked, his tone becoming more somber, and Alec looked at him in confusion. "Being turned, into a vampire. If you had the choice now, would you choose to be changed?"

Alec thought briefly over his answer, although he didn't need to ponder for too long.

"Yes, it's definitely worth it. I never thought I could be a downworlder of all things, but I seem to fit into this world much better, which I find the strangest thing of all," Alec said with a bemused smile. "Also it's better than dying."

Raphael chuckled at the last comment, and took Alec's hand in his own.

"I am very thankful you think that, there are many who would not, I did not share such hopeful views for many years."

Alec was still amazed at how easily Raphael would mention his past, sometimes in a brief statement, and other times he would give a detailed recount, and he rarely hesitated when Alec asked him a question about his life. Alec still found the idea that he was involved with the head of the vampire clan entertaining, as all through Alec's Nephilim life he had been a man to be afraid of and avoid at all costs. Now Alec was holding Raphael's hand whilst they stood together and discussed how much Alec actually appreciated and _enjoyed_ his vampiric lifestyle. If he had been told all of this a fortnight ago, Alec would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but now…everything was different now.

"What are you thinking about?" Raphael asked as noticed the far away look in Alec's eyes.

"Everything…and you," Alec answered, once again focusing on the man before him.

"Should I be flattered that I was counted as part of your reflection of 'everything'?" Raphael asked, the slight curving up of his lips giving away his playfulness.

"You have your own category of 'reflection'," Alec said as he lent in closer to Raphael.

"Good," Raphael murmured, but before he could anything else Alec connected their lips, and even if Raphael wanted to, he could no longer remember what he was thinking about, as everything else fell away.

Raphael sighed in contentment and pulled Alec closer to himself, both vampires wanting to feel everything and be as close as possible. Raphael quickly took over every single one of Alec's thoughts, and the younger vampire moaned as he felt Raphael's tongue slip into his mouth. Suddenly Raphael pulled away, much to Alec's surprise and distaste, but the older vampire cut off Alec as he was about to protest.

"Do you remember when you were first turned, and I asked you to trust me?"

"Yeah, and I do," Alec said, his voice giving away his confusion over the question.

"I thought that perhaps you would desire to know that I trust you as well. That was not part of my obligation to you, but I do find myself trusting you completely."

Alec was silent for a moment as he absorbed Raphael's words, and understanding what a reserved man the older vampire was meant that Alec fully comprehended the weight of his words.

"Good to know," Alec whispered against Raphael's lips as he leaned down again, and Raphael was all too happy to melt into the other vampire, and be lost in his embrace. Alec knew he could not guess at what the future held, but it hardly seemed to matter in that moment, and for perhaps the first time Alec could ever remember, he was perfectly happy to let the universe decide whatever plans it wanted to orchestrate for him, as he couldn't imagine that with the surreal perfection that surrounded him, that anything could go wrong.

**A/N **So this is the final chapter, thank you for reading the whole story and for all the reviews! If you are interested I also have a story called 'Redemption' and I will publish the first chapter of my new Malec story 'Possession' within the next couple of days.


End file.
